


Time Lines

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: Someone is messing with the time lines yet the Doctor doesn't realize it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor who or any characters.  
> This is a short first chapter.

The Doctor and Martha run back to the underground lair of the Daleks under New York. There is one last Dalek to deal with, Dalek CAAN. The Doctor tries to reason with the Dalek, trying to help him. He is the last of his kind. He knows that you cannot really reason with a Dalek, especially one that is cornered; only Rose had tried before. The Dalek tries to do a temporal shift to get away, this time, for some unknown reason it didn’t work, some excess electricity from the failed experiment caused the Dalek to be electrocuted instead. As the Dalek died he said the strangest thing; “What is the use of feelings, if you will not save the woman you love?” The Doctor stared at the dead Dalek, remembering when he had heard this same comment before. The woman he loved was gone; at that point he saw time ripple. With the ripple there would be no Davros, no stars going out, no meticrisis, and no human doctor for Rose. He thought maybe there was a way to change all this, but the time line was fixed. “What was that ripple?” the Doctor thought as he lead them out. Martha thought maybe the Dalek had been talking about her, she looked at the Doctor, but the look on his face showed sadness, “No, it’s Rose again,” she thought, the ghost that was haunting her.  
Back on the TARDIS Martha excused herself for a shower and some rest. The last couple days had been hard so much death and destruction at the hands of the Daleks. They both had a lot to mentally deal with. Martha knew the Doctor would need to be alone. She could try to get him to talk, but he was not much for talking to her when he was in this mood. He would basically ignore her and she was too tired to deal with that. She wanted him to want her, but she knew after the Dalek had brought up Rose, right now was not a good time to try to push her way in, he may send her away if she did. The Doctor did not even tinker with the TARDIS; he just sat in the jump seat in the control room. He was brooding so much his former self would have felt they were in competition. He couldn’t help but wonder how the Dalek would have known what the previous one had said. He also couldn’t figure out what that ripple was. Something was off, he wasn’t sure what. Rose wasn’t here, he knew that, no matter what he wanted, or what he had dreamed, she was still in Pete’s World with her mother, the baby, and Pete. He could not get her back, and he knew that, yet he jumped up and went to Earth to scan for her, maybe just maybe she found her way back. He would never put anything past his Rose. He had sent her away at the game station and had looked into the heart of the TARDIS just to save him. He knew she loved him then, and then she told him on the beach. He should have said it, but those three words would always haunt him now. After hours of having the TARDIS scan for this and that to see if Rose was there nothing showed up. He decided he needed some time alone. Just some time to think about Rose without anyone else on board. Let him and the TARDIS mourn. He would talk to Martha in the morning. Tell her he needed to do some quick repairs and that he would be back in a day. That settled he sat in the jump seat and waited for Martha to wake up, the TARDIS humming in the back of his head.


	2. Remember When

When he knew it was Martha’s usual time to wake up, he went to the kitchen and made tea. He did not want to get rid of her, he was rubbish alone, and he just wanted some time to mourn alone. Martha came into the kitchen, watching the Doctor, she knew something was wrong. She made breakfast and then sat down. “Martha today is going to be really boring, just need to do a few repairs. Your mum keeps calling; maybe you should go see her so she knows you are okay.” “Doctor, are you just getting rid of me?” “No,” he replied, “I will get you tomorrow morning. I just have some repairs and am not planning to do anything. I promise I won’t leave you.” With that Martha decided there was some things she needed to do and spending a little time with her Mum would at least calm her down after the last incident with Lazarus. She also needed to pay her rent and bills before they took off again. She was happy he was not leaving her behind and she could stay with him until she was ready to finish her schooling. After dropping her off at her house, he landed the TARDIS in Cardiff, it reminded him of her and Jack and good times. He didn’t want to be alone, but he really wasn’t sure it was a good idea to take Martha on full time. He followed the hall to his room, right next door was Rose’s room. He had asked the TARDIS to move it there the day before they had stopped at her mum’s, the day before she got stuck far away from him. He opened the door and went into her room. He had done that at least once a week for the last several weeks. He wondered if it was time for the TARDIS to move it, but he wasn’t ready for that. He had spent the first few days after helping Donna in here, just remembering all the good times and fun that they had, until the TARDIS had let him know that she had found the last gap in between the universes and he could talk to his Rose and tell her goodbye. He thought about his pink and yellow girl, his love, his lover. He sat on the bed, picked up the pillow and brought it to his nose. He could smell her hair shampoo still on the pillow. He closed his eyes and remembered the night before the Cybermen and Daleks ruined their life together. 

Rose had been making breakfast that morning when he walked into the kitchen, just some eggs and toast, but he felt it was the best breakfast ever. He watched her cook while they discussed the plans for that day. It had been a hectic week of saving planets and running from royalty. They had to run from two kings that wanted to marry Rose and two queens who had wanted the Doctor in just that week. Rose asked if they could have a day in, a movie day for some quiet and alone time. The Doctor never minded alone time with Rose. Rose had just really wanted to cuddle with him, though she would never say that. After breakfast, they took some nibbles and drink to the library and watch some movies. After watching Lion King for the millionth time, that was the Doctor’s favorite. Rose chose Titanic, the liked to joke about Jack and Rose. The Doctor was glad to know that Rose would never have chosen Jack over him. Jack was a pretty boy, Rose liked pretty boys, but he was now one of those pretty boys too. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "That is not really what happened I was there". After another Disney movie, The Doctor went to get them some lunch, while Rose stood and stretched. He had to leave the room at the sight of Rose because he would start to think about things that he should not be thinking about. As he made soup, sandwiches and tea he thought about Rose and the many reasons he couldn’t do anything with her. Time Lords did not have sex or fall in love. They felt that it was beneath them to do such behaviors. But here he was the last of the Time Lords in love with a wonderful human from the 21st century Earth. He had loved previous companions in a way, but it was nothing like what he felt for Rose. He had a hard time saying no to her; he always wanted to make her happy. He wanted Rose as long as he could keep her; he really wanted his forever with her. 

The TARDIS hummed a warning to him that something was wrong with Rose. He ran back to the library, Rose, his jeopardy friendly love had tripped on the blanket and hit her head on the coffee table. He ran to her side as she looked at him a bit dazed as she looked like she might have passed out. He noticed a knot on her forehead. He stared at her as her eyes started to glow and the bump on her forehead disappeared. She shook her head and go up like nothing had happened. “Oops, I guess I am a bit jeopardy friendly,” She said, “I almost hit my head.”The Doctor cleared his throat; he did not know what to say. He saw time ripple again, or thought he did, out of the corner of his eye. He was too busy worrying about what was happening to Rose to think about it. “Rose, can we go to the med bay for a few, I just want to make sure your okay.” He really did not want to tell her what he saw until he got some answers. There was no use in having her upset and scared before he knew what was going on. Bad Wolf was still in there. He knew she was safe for the most part, since nothing bad was happening and Rose had been healthy. “I’m fine, nothing hurts. But if it will make you happy, I will go.” Rose told him and took his hand. Nothing on the test shouted out to him. He did notice that she had something different bonding her DNA together but it was only healing her and allowing her cells to regenerate. It wasn’t a bad thing, just not normal for a human and he would need some more tests to figure out exactly what it meant, but he had figured out she would have a very long life for a human and it wasn’t dangerous. He told Rose she was fine. He knew not to push her about too many tests especially when he did not have a valid reason for doing any testing. He knew that what was still in her body would not kill her and she wouldn’t burn. That is what he needed to know for now. He really did not want to go back to watching movies, he wanted to watch her, and so he asked her if she would like to go to the pool room.


	3. Making her his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for kids. But not really smut either.

Rose and the Doctor played in the pool, chasing and splashing each other. The Doctor would drag her in and then she would try to push under. They played until they were tired and got out to sit in the lounge chairs and dry off. They held each others hands as they lay talking about their adventures. The TARDIS decided she would push them together and created a romantic sunset for them. As they watched the sunset the Doctor pulled Rose to come and sit with him on his chair, pulling her to him and onto his lap. He threw caution to the wind along with the old stuffy time lord rules. He turned her toward him and kissed her, at first softly, but as she started to respond, he parted his lips and sucked on her bottom lip. Two years of repressed sexual need was more than enough to override any thought as the kiss turned into a full on snog. Before either of them had even realized it, they both had lost what little clothes that they had on. Rose lay under the Doctor he stopped kissing her and looked at her, “Rose, do you want to do this?” Her only response was to kiss his lips. “Rose, my love, please tell me, do you want to go further.” “Yes My Doctor,” She whispered. That was all that the Doctor needed to hear. They would spend the next several hours in each others arms. Neither really noticing they were laying on the side of the pool on the lounge chair. 

The next morning the Time Lord and the pink and yellow girl woke up a little sore, on the lounge chair. They got up, wrapped themselves in their towels, and walked to their rooms. Roses bedroom door was now right next to the Doctors, she raised her eyebrows at that but was really happy about it. Rose went into her room and got into a hot shower to wash up, thinking about the night before and what had finally happened. She figured the Doctor would be moody and not want to talk about it, as usual with anything out of the ordinary happening in their relationship. She really hoped they would get to do this again soon. She heard a knock on the bathroom door; the Doctor opened it and peaked his head around the door. “Rose,” he cleared his throat, “Can I join you?” Rose beamed, this was a surprise. “Oh, please Doctor, come join me.” Thankfully for them the TARDIS never ran out of hot water as it was a long time before they got out. 

Several hours later, after spending time in the shower, the bed, and then the shower again, they finally got dressed. That took a while in itself with all the staring at each other and giggles that occurred while dressing. The Doctor took Rose in his arms. He still couldn’t say three little words, but he had shown her just how much she meant to him. “Rose, I know I am not good at relationships. Human relationships are different than what I am used to. I am yours now, will you be mine?” Rose did not know what exactly he meant, but figured this really meant he wanted her for forever. “Yes my Doctor, I have been yours since you took my hand and said run.” They decided to take a quick nap before getting some food and taking off to go see Jackie. He had no idea it would be the only night he would have with her like this, and that their forever would be over. They ran off to Jackie's house, hand in hand. Happy and carefree. He was happy in the knowledge that she loved him and would always be his.


	4. An unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets an unexpected guest

The Doctor opened his eyes, and looked around Rose’s room. He missed her so much, but would not show it. He had no idea how much he annoyed Martha with talking about Rose. Rose was important to him, more than he had realized until he lost her. He left Rose’s room, he thought maybe he should have it moved somewhere else, he would always want it around. It had not been that long since he lost her about six weeks give or take in human time and he could not let go, not yet. The TARDIS lights suddenly blinked red, the Doctor ran to the control room to see what was wrong. On the floor next to the door, rolled up in the fetal position, was what looked like a human with blonde hair. The Doctor froze, it looked like Rose. He thought he might be hallucinating seeing her. He had watched Rose sleep so many times when awake and in his dreams, maybe he was still in Rose’s room and this was just a dream. The figure moaned and he raced over to her, he knew that moan, it was Rose. He gently picked her up. His mind noticed she weighed more than she had before, what it did not register was that she had a bigger belly. He was watching her closed eyes, happy, afraid, and worried all at the same time. He rushed her to the med bay, put an IV in and checked her over. He ran a blood test and scanned her. At that point his heart broke, she was pregnant, six months along. He knew six weeks ago he would have known if she was pregnant. He wondered how long it had been for her. Time is different in other universes, some slower and some faster than this universe. He also believed, based on what he learned on his home planet, humans and Time Lords are not compatible and he only had a small chance of being one that could naturally have a child. Only a few Time Lords could after they started looming them. He scanned the baby to make sure that it was okay, after all it was his lover’s child and he still loved her, he would care for it if she allowed as it was a part of her. He prayed it was not Mickey’s child, anyone but Mickey the Idiot. He couldn’t wait tell she woke up to tell him how long it had been, even if it was only six months she had not changed at all. He had hoped it had been longer and that she didn’t forget him as soon as he left her. He realized then that she had not aged since the game station. “Oi, I’m thick, how did I not notice she has not aged?”

The machine beeped to let him know that the scan was done. He looked at the results and his hearts stopped. Mickey the Idiot or any other person on Pete’s World was not the father of this baby. He knew who was, he was. The baby that Rose was pregnant with was a perfectly formed; two hearts beating, half Time Lord. He thought back to that day, she had told him that her mum was pregnant not her. Did she know that she was pregnant? Why would she not tell him? He had so many questions that would not get answered. Why Rose was still sleeping still worried him too. He knew that she loved him; he also knew that she would protect him. He may not even still be here if he knew that he lost Rose and a baby. He might have destroyed two universes to save them. If it had not been for Donna he wouldn’t even be here today for Rose and the baby. He would have been dead if Donna had not stopped him. He knew that he lost it after Rose was lost. But Rose was here now, and once she woke up, they would be good, a hand to hold and a baby to raise together. The man who did not do domestics didn’t even have a second thought after finding out he was going to be a father. He watched the monitors and they showed everything was pretty normal. She had brain waves and her heart rate and blood pressure were in normal range. He figured whatever had brought her here had exhausted her, especially in her state. He knew that they would need to be more careful on their adventures with the baby. He would keep them both safe now that Rose was back. No more losing her, he would go mad if he did. He watched her sleep with so many questions for her going through his head. His Rose was home and everything would be as normal as it could get with expecting a baby. He thought about being a father, and instead of fear, he smiled as he took Rose’s hand and rested his head next to hers to wait for her to wake up.


	5. Awakening

The Doctor had fallen asleep with his head next to Rose’s. He had not slept much, even for him, since he lost her. He awoke to a feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair, at first he thought it was the start of a dream, realizing it wasn’t he looked up startled. Rose smiled at him. She thought this was just another dream. She had dreamed about him every night since she was stuck in Pete’s World. She could not figure out why she was having a dream about being in the med bay, she had never done that before. She had been able to feel him, touch him in her dreams. Some were so real that she cried when she woke up in her bed at the mansion. Her mum was helping her and actually happy about the baby. This dream seemed so much more real to her. “You awake?” he asked her, startling her. He stood up and leaned over her to touch her cheek. “I don’t want to wake up.” She cried as tears fell, “You are gone when I wake up. Let me stay Doctor, I only have you in my dreams.” Tears streamed down the Doctors face for all the pain she had gone through. It was his fault, he did not save her. Rose grew concerned, the Doctor never cried, not even in her dreams. “My Doctor at least we have for now. I wish I was with you. I wish you knew about our baby, we are having a girl.” In most of her dreams Rose would tell the Doctor about the baby. She had wanted to tell him on that beach about the baby, but the pain in his eyes of having to say goodbye was too much for her to add to it. She had silently sworn she would find him and get back to him. “Rose my love,” he said. Rose knew this was a dream he did not call her his love. He took her hand and helped her sit up, “Rose this is real, you are here with me, look around.” 

She looked around and then down at her arm when it pulled when she moved it. There was an IV in her arm, she felt it with her other hand, real IV, real med bay. She brought the Doctors hand up to her mouth and kissed his hand, real Doctor. He carefully grabbed her into his arms, trying to not dislodge her IV. He kissed her with all the passion he had pent up. As their lips parted, Rose looked at the Doctor, “How? How am I here? How did you get to me?” Rose asked. “I don’t know, Rose, I don’t know. I found you in the control room.” The Doctor replied. He had a lot to figure out, the scans from before and now, the baby, how she had gotten here, but for now all he wanted was to be with Rose. “We have a bit to talk about,” He said. Not only did they need to figure things out, they needed to talk about the baby and Martha. He figured Rose may not be happy he already had a new companion and a girl at that. Rose had some issues with jealousy and he would never want her to think that he replaced her. It wasn’t a replacement because nothing would replace Rose, it was just someone to keep him from doing something stupid. He continued, “We will figure out how you got here, think the TARDIS may be able to help us with that. You have some changes in your body, besides the baby, nothing that is bad though so we can worry about that later. You are here right now and that is all that matters.” He hugged her.

”We are having a baby.” Rose said excitedly. She hoped he would be excited, she was happy to have a part of him forever. “Yes we are Rose; our little girl will be a Time Lady.” “Are you happy we are having a baby?” Rose asked him. She was worried that he would not be happy, but he seemed like he was. “Rose, I never thought I would have a baby. On Gallifrey we did not have babies the natural way. We did what you would call test tube babies. That means, uh, sex was not involved. Time Lords do not have sex, nor do they fall in love. Guess I make a horrible Time Lord,” he said as he laughed. He was embarrassed to talk to Rose about sex; Time Lords did not talk about sex, though the Doctor really never good at following the Time Lord rules. Rose thought it was cute that the Doctor was embarrassed. “My Doctor, I love you.” The Doctor kissed her, he still couldn’t say those words but he showed her his love with his kiss. “When did you know?” the Doctor asked. Rose looked sad; she knew he was talking about the baby. “I knew when you said goodbye. We had been there four months by the time you came to the beach. Both mum and I were pregnant. I wanted to tell you but the pain in your eyes was too much. I couldn’t bring myself to break your heart more. I knew I would have a piece of us to love and you would have no one.” He knew this was the perfect time to tell her about Martha, but he could not bring himself to say anything. He thought he would ruin the moment between them. He decided to run another scan on Rose and the baby. He would take care of his love and their baby. They both were doing fine, so the Doctor took out the IV. Rose said she needed t shower as she got off the bed. She reached up and the Doctor bent his head down to her. Instead of kissing him she whispered in his ear “Want to join me?” The Doctor took her hand and said, “Run.” They ran down the hall and he pulled her into his room. They would spend the next few hours in there getting to know each other again.


	6. Another Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor get a surprise visit

Rose and the Doctor were lying in his bed under the TARDIS blue duvet. Rose was resting in the Doctors arms with her head on his shoulder. He placed his hands on her growing belly, smiling as he could feel the baby moving. He quietly listened to the baby’s small consciousness talking to him. The TARDIS broke the quiet letting him know someone was knocking on the door. Most people did not notice or even see the TARDIS. A screen popped up to show them that it was Jack knocking on the door. Rose sat up startled. “He is alive.” She had thought he had really died, she only remembered bits and pieces of being Bad Wolf. “Rose.” The Doctor started to say to her when she started to remember more. “I. I. I brought him back? What did I do Doctor?” There seemed to be more that she needed to remember, some other part to the story. He rubbed her arm and held her. “Rose, when you brought him back from dying, you brought him back forever. Jack cannot die, he is a fixed point.” He did not want to tell her that it hurt him to even look at Jack. Jack had been their good friend before the game station. Even the TARDIS did not like Jack and wanted to run off to the end of the universe if she had to in order to get away from him, but she was afraid to hurt the baby Time Lord. She did not want to cause a problem with the baby and did not know what could hurt it, she never had a pregnant woman on board before. She also knew that Jack was her Wolf’s friend and that she would need him with the circumstances as they were. She would do anything for her Doctor and his Wolf. “I have to be honest,” the Doctor said, “I left him after I took the vortex out of you, I needed to take care of you, and I knew I would regenerate and needed to get you safe first. I knew Jack could take care of himself. I am sorry that I did not tell you, there was so much going on.” The Doctor’s face showed so much grief and regret Rose knew that he already had enough grief about the subject. “Doctor, it’s okay. Can we talk to him?” Rose asked. The Doctor was never really good at telling Rose now, and now with losing her and getting her back he probably never would be able to say it. “Yeah, let’s get dressed first. I don’t want to give that man any more ideas then he already has.” 

Jack was standing outside the door, leaning on one of the doors of the TARDIS. He was watching the people walking by, waiting for the Time Lord to return. He jumped when the door next to him suddenly opened. He turned to talk to the Doctor and stared at Rose in shock, he never expected to see Rose again. Jack had seen the list of the dead from Canary Warf and Rose and her mother had both died. There had been reports of the Doctor being seen with a young doctor in training after the Lazarus fiasco. Rose grabbed Jack and hugged him, the shock finally wore off and he realized there was a baby bump between him and Rose. “Hey, what’s going on? I thought you were dead? I saw the list of the dead and you were on it, then the Doctor was seen with another girl companion that wasn’t you” He asked her not sure what to say about the belly and if the Doctor would kill him for saying anything. The Doctor glared at him, he still had not gotten to the Martha thing yet. Rose looked from the Doctor to Jack and back. She would be talking to the Doctor about that, but Martha was not on the TARDIS now so it didn’t have to be discussed just yet. She knew the Doctor would need someone to keep him safe after she was gone, but she wasn’t happy it was a girl, for her she had been gone months. The Doctor looked at Jack, “Well, I don’t have all the answers, but Rose was stuck in another universe with her mum, where Mickey has been staying. Somehow she arrived back here on the TARDIS today. There is a lot for us to talk about and catch up on.” The Doctor had hoped Jack would leave; he really just wanted to be alone with Rose while they figured things out. He also knew that Jack could be helpful in figuring out how Rose got back here, and maybe what the differences in Rose meant. “Let’s go in and talk,” The Doctor told them as they walked into the TARDIS the Doctor could see time ripple. The timelines had changed again. Though the Doctor was having good luck, he worried about what was going on and if there was something big and bad heading his way. He worried for Rose and their baby.  
In the TARDIS Jack was already busy typing on the keyboard to connect to his computer in Torchwood 3. He could access his files on the computer that may give them a clue about what was going on. He knew that the TARDIS was here when there had been an anomaly that morning; he now knew was the same time that Rose had returned. The Doctor joined him, while Rose sat in the recliner that the TARDIS prepared for her. She knew that pregnant species would require extra comfort and care. Between the information from Jack that showed the rift opening wider than normal that morning with some abnormal readings from the other universe and the video that the TARDIS provided that showed a gold vortex open up and deposit Rose whom also had a gold light around her onto the floor of the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jack came up with some plausible reasons for Rose’s arrival. They believed that Bad Wolf had some part in this, and the TARDIS being parked in Cardiff by the rift had helped her to bring herself back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS would have recognized that part of herself and allowed entry. Though nothing like this had ever happened before, and probably wouldn’t again, Rose could always do the impossible. The likely hood of the TARDIS being in the right spot, and the rift opening between both universes at the same time was astronomical. Both Jack and the Doctor looked at each other. They may not know exactly what happened, they knew Rose was back and safe and the rift was not open more than it was normally, so everything was as safe as it usually was. The Doctor looked over at Jack, “The rift, why did I not think to try to use it?” Jack looked at Rose, then back at the Doctor. “Doc, I don’t think that it would have worked. I think this has to do more with Rose. I do not think there was a way for you to get to her.” Jack knew that the Doctor would have done anything in his power to get Rose back. The Doctor explained to Jack about the game station, sending Rose away, her looking into the heart of the TARDIS, Bad Wolf, and what happened when Rose was lost. The look on the Doctors face was enough for Jack to know with no uncertainty what he had always thought. Then again pregnant Rose was proof enough too. 

Jack looked at the Doctor and Rose, “So when are we going to talk about the elephant in the room.” The look on Rose’s face made him realize his mistake in words. “No, Rosie, Didn’t mean it that way, you do not look like an elephant.” The Doctor tried not to laugh; a pissed off pregnant Rose was something he hoped he would never, ever face. He planned on making her as happy as he could while she was carrying his child. Rose calmed down. “I just want to know about the baby, we have talked about everything else but that.” He looked at the Doctor and for a minute wondered if it wasn’t the Doctors and that is why they were not talking about it. The Doctor somehow knew what he was thinking. “Rose and I are having a baby. She is half human, half Time Lord, Two hearts and all.” “Well congratulations are in order, how long do we have left?” For now Jack would be helping the Doctor protect Rose and the baby. Rose was his sister and he loved her dearly, well a sister that he wouldn’t mind being with. “About 16 weeks give or take,” said Rose. “I don’t know how long the pregnancy is supposed to last. He doesn’t know either due to the circumstances on his planet. I am hoping that it lasts a normal nine months. So far from the testing done in Pete’s World the baby seemed to be growing the same as a normal human and the development stages were correct, as far as the doctors could tell.” The Doctor took Roses hand, “We will figure it out together. I will be here and take care of you and our baby.” Suddenly the phone on the TARDIS rings. “Doctor, its Martha, something is wrong. Will you please come quickly?” She gave him the address of where she was at. With that the Doctor, Rose and Jack were off on their next adventure.


	7. Martha meets Rose and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha calls for the Doctor, she does not know a pregnant Rose and Jack are with him.

The TARDIS landed not far from the address that the Doctor was given by Martha. It was her mum’s flat. He was not sure what was going on and was not sure he wanted Rose to go. He turned to look at her and ask her to stay put until they assessed the situation. When he saw the look on her face, it told him that she knew what he was about it say, and it would not be in his best interest for him to say it. He actually looked at the screen and scanned for anomalies. He was worried; Rose was back he did not want to lose her again. Her being pregnant with his child made him even more stressed. Rose put her arms his waist. “I will make you a deal, if it is really dangerous I will get back in the TARDIS. I know you are worried and I won’t put our baby in danger.” The Doctor turned around, “Thank you. I know you are strong, I just can’t lose you.” Rose and Jack stared at the Doctor that was the first time ever he was open and honest about his feelings like that. With that the Doctor took Roses hand “Allonsy.” He said as they opened the door. 

Martha was there waiting for them to come out. The Doctor being his normal self did not think about the fact Martha had feelings for him, and he really should have explained everything to Rose about her. Martha stared at Rose, not even seeing the Doctor or Jack behind them. Rose looked at Martha; she could see that Martha was not happy to see her. Martha opened her mouth to talk and then closed it. She was trying to figure out who this girl was. She assumed it could not be Rose. Her reasoning was that if Rose was around she wouldn’t be and she hoped that it meant that this girl and the bloke behind her where together. He eyes widened when she saw that the Doctor was holding hands with her. “Doctor,” she said ignoring the girl. “I called you here because something weird is going on. Mum and I were talking and she kept telling me you are dangerous and I need to stay away from you. I tried to explain that you help people. She told me this Harold Saxon guy was giving her information on you. I went into the kitchen to get more coffee and when I came back, it was weird. She was telling me how you are such a great guy and how you saved everyone at Trish’s party. I don’t know what’s going on; she doesn’t even remember Harold Saxon. I looked him up Doctor, he doesn’t exist.” Right at that moment her mother came out of the house and ran up to the Doctor and gave him a hug. “Oh thank you for saving us last night. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you helping all of us.” The Doctor was dumb founded, her mother had hated him. 

Martha’s mother looked at Rose and Jack. “And who are your friends?” Jack jumped forward, “Captain Jack Harkness, ma’m.” The Doctor cleared his throat, putting his hand on the small of her back, “This is Rose, my um,” pausing because he was not sure what to say, but he couldn’t deny his child or his love, “My love and mother of my child.” Only Jack was looking at Martha as Rose was shaking her hand. Martha had a look of shock and then anger. She quickly put on a fake smile, but right then Jack knew that he would have to watch her. He was going to stay with them until Martha was gone or after the baby came. He would take Rose away to protect her if he had to. He knew he needed to talk to the Doctor about this but he also knew the Doctor and how he ignored things he did not want to deal with. Martha figured they weren’t married, he did not say wife and he did not do that with humans. She watched him and saw that he acted like an expectant father, holding Rose around the waist and being protective. She thought maybe he was this way because she was pregnant and he would have to be more protective of her and that Rose wouldn’t be able to go on their adventures and she would get to be alone with the Doctor. She didn’t even think about Jack. This was her Doctor not Rose’s. She frowned thinking no one was watching her. She could pretend to their face this was all okay with her. She would come up with something.

Jack watched Martha’s reaction as her mother invited them all in for tea and coffee. She was not happy about this, not Rose, not the baby and not her mum inviting them in for tea. Jack took her arm. “So, Martha is it? Nice to meet you. I am one of the companions that used to travel with the Doc and Rose. Maybe we could swap stories.” He was going to everything to keep her away from Rose. He knew that no good would come of this if they did not watch their step and protect Rose. Martha played up that she was fine and not upset. She wanted the Doctor, Rose had left him. She had no right to come back now, especially with a baby. She decided to get the Doctor alone and see whose baby it was. He had never mentioned she was pregnant so Rose had never told him. Martha was pretty sure that she had a chance now, he may have acted like Time Lords did not do that sort of thing, but he said both love and my baby, so if it was his, he did do that. So she would find a way to get Rose to leave and when he was sad and upset again, she would consul him and make him hers. She had no idea that she was walking a dark path, or that Jack was watching her think. Jack decided he would keep his eye on this one. She wanted the Doctor and was in love with him. Some women would just walk away after hearing that the baby was the Doc’s but he saw her eyes and knew she was never going to stop trying. He hoped the Doctor got smart about this and soon, as he watched her watching the Doctor, Rose and Martha’s mum talking. 

After an hour of talking the group excused themselves to the TARDIS. They discussed what happened with Martha’s mum and when it occurred. The Doctor realized that it was the same time Jack had shown up and he saw a ripple in time. It started to make him wonder why things had changed and why time lines were changing. “Well Martha your mother is not possessed by an alien or anything. I think that there was a change in time lines. For some reason, this Harold Saxon guy doesn’t exist anymore. Sometimes events can change and time lines will change with them. Not everything is a fixed point, only some things are fixed.” He rambled on tell Rose came up and kissed him. They both stared at each other with big smiles. Martha looked away. The Doctor should be kissing her. She did not realize that Jack had made it his personal mission to stop her and he knew she was up to something and that something wasn’t good. Maybe Miss Martha should realize that there was more to Jack then meets the eye. He was more than good looks and his years at Torchwood gave him an advantage. He quietly sent a text. “So why did I not forget what my mother said in between?” Martha asked. “Well,” said the Doctor, “You have traveled with me, so I think that is why you didn’t forget. Once time is back completely in sink you will.” Martha nodded. She wondered now if the Doctor was going to tell her that he would leave her here. She knew he had promised to come back and not leave her and he hadn’t. The Doctor himself was thinking about that and trying to figure out what to do with Martha.

“So Martha do you still want to go with us?” He knew he should probably ask Rose, but he hoped that now Rose was back that Martha would decline the offer. “Of course Doctor, I can’t wait for all of us to have adventures. I bet it would be great the four of us.” Jack heard the fake tone of voice, and looking at Rose she did too. Rose decided that since the Doctor did not realize how Martha was acting she would keep an eye on her. The Doctor belonged with her and their baby. The sooner Martha realized that the better. Her and Jack looked at each other and knew that they both understood the situation. Martha figured that if the Doctor wanted her around there really was a good chance that he would be hers. She loved him, and she was better for him then the Blonde Rose. With a flurry of movement and pushing of buttons and levers off the four of them went into the vortex. What Martha did not realize was that she was not fooling anyone, except maybe the Doctor, who was clueless on human women. Even the TARDIS even knew that Martha was bad news for her Wolf and Doctor, and she told Rose that she would protect her. Martha was going to get nowhere with the Doctor, but who knew what damage she could do before she would realize it.

Martha excused herself to her room to freshen up, really it was to pout and think of plans. She knew not to get too pushy between them. She would continue to fake being okay with the Doctor and Rose, even though watching them made her sick to her stomach, at least while she found a way to get rid of Rose. Rose and the Doctor retired to the library to relax. Jack went off to make a few calls, he had a plan of his own to protect Rose and the baby. While Rose napped on his lap the Doctor started to wonder if Rose showing up had an effect on time lines. Though the first time he had seen time ripple Rose had not been there. He was right in a way, things were changing, and it somewhat had to do with Rose showing up. This ripple was because of Jack showing up early to the TARDIS and the TARDIS not taking off to the end of the universe, Doctor Yanas would be stuck at the end of the universe, never to hear about time travel, or the TARDIS, or Time Lords. He would never remember that he was the Master, and they would not be there with the TARDIS for him to come back and create a paradox. There was something that had started all this, and some day they would find out what. Someone wanted Rose and the Doctor together. For now, they would keep quiet and to themselves as they also knew that Martha would try to mess up their plans. The changed time line became a fixed point.


	8. The Doctor and Jack Talk

The first few days the group did not do much in saving people, or planets. It was kind of mundane, as they went to places to shop and hang out. The TARDIS wanted to give her Wolf and Thief some time to be more romantic. In the evenings all four would hang out together. Martha was always watching the Doctor. She tried many times to get the Doctor alone. Jack would step in and make sure that he or Rose was always present. Martha started getting angry she wanted to be alone with him, how was she going to get him to leave Rose if someone was always there. She believed that she was capable of not showing her anger and frustration, but the only oblivious one was the Doctor. He never had thought of Martha as more than a companion, he may have kind of realized she liked him, but he had assumed that once Rose returned and she saw that they were a family that she would realize nothing would ever happen. He did not notice the looks, or the fuming that Martha did every time he hugged, or kissed Rose. Worse when he would talk about their baby. Martha thought she should be the one that had his baby. She was better than Rose; she was almost a proper doctor, smarter, and prettier than Rose. She would storm out of the Library when she would catch them cuddling together. She actually thought that she was acting cool about the whole situation. The Doctor actually started wondering if something was wrong, but put it off to Martha being embarrassed that she saw them. 

Rose had moved into the Doctor’s room when she got back. He was never going to lose her again. He wanted more than just sleeping together, but he did not know how to say it. Every night they would spend part of the night wrapped up in each other, either recreating the night that the baby was conceived or talking about their daughter. The Doctor finally found a moment alone with just Jack, Martha was reading a book in the library she knew Rose would be resting right now and she didn’t have to be right there to keep tabs on them. She was studying for her exams. Rose was in their room resting. Even though she told the Doctor she was fine, he made her lay down for an hour a day to make sure that she kept her energy up. Though it really irritated Rose and she wanted to yell at him for it, she knew he was being protective of her. She usually spent the hour trying to figure out what Martha’s issue really was. She knew she had not been with the Doctor long, and that the kiss was a genetic transfer. She trusted the Doctor and no matter what if he said that was all it was, that was all it was in her mind. 

The Doctor and Jack were in the control room, both tinkering with the TARDIS. “So Jack, um, well...” The Doctor started to say. Jack looked over, a bit concerned the Doctor had a gift for gab, so being at a loss for words was an interesting development. “What’s up Doc.” He said before laughing when he realized what he said. “Jack please, do not laugh at me, I need to ask, I need to pass on, I need to know if my idea for asking Rose to be my bond mate is a good one.” He finally spit out. Jack stared at him; he would never have believed the Doctor to ask him anything that could be considered love advice. “Well, well. You are finally going to pop the question then?’ He stated with a big grin. “Yes, we are having a baby, we are a family. I think it is time that I did the proper thing, and I want her to know how much I love her. I have thought about it since the day she returned, to be honest I thought about it before that, but I didn’t know how to.” The Doctor looked down glum. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me your idea. Tell me when it will be and I will take Martha out so you can be alone.” Though Jack thought it would be a good idea for Martha to know how much the Doctor loved Rose, he was worried she would ruin it. “Well we have not done an ultra sound on the baby, it is not really needed with the scans, but I was reading how humans have ultra sounds to see the baby. I got a machine that will actually show what the baby looks like the last time we went shopping for parts. I thought, maybe this is just dumb; I could show her the baby so she could really see her, and then ask her to marry me. I even got a ring like a human. It is really private to Bond so it would only be me and her as it would be mostly telepathically opening to her and creating a bond with her.” The Doctor took a breath as he stopped rambling, “What do you think?” Jack stared, so the Doctor had actually read up on humans, both marriage and baby customs. He was shocked. “Well Doc, I think it is a great idea. I mean it’s not some really romantic, like Paris, but I think that Rose would love it. It would be more special to her.” The Doctor grinned. He thought maybe he was being thick. But he really wanted to be bonded to Rose. Yes she would die but they would have longer than he originally thought and some day so would he. He could not go one more day without her being his. He needed her completely. “So, when do you think you will propose? I want to give you some privacy.” He really wanted to be there to tell the truth, but he would do anything to protect Rose. “I thought maybe tonight, the longer I think about it the more I stress about the rules. “ The Doctor replied. “Doc, I think the baby breaks every rule to start with.” Jack said with a smile. He used to flirt with Rose just to get the Doctor to be protective of Rose.

As the Doctor and Jack set up the plans for the day, how they hoped the day would go. They decided to put the plans into motion and figured out a planet for them to go to so that Martha and Jack could enjoy themselves; the lights in the room started to blink. The TARDIS was letting them know someone was coming. The Doctor turned with a big smile on his face, he was expecting Rose, in walked Martha. Martha thought the smile was for her and went up and gave the Doctor a hug. She did not notice that it made him somewhat uncomfortable. “What are we doing today?” she asked. The Doctor turned back to the controls, Jack watched Martha. “We are going to go to Aldian 377 it’s a pleasure planet. Jack here would like to show us around. He has been here a few times in his travels. “Oh, so we have no one to rescue, worlds to save today?” Martha asked with a frown. She really wanted to go on an adventure without Rose, something that would be too dangerous. She was tired of the two of them always touching. But the Doctor has smiled and hugged her, so she knew that he did care about her. He had let her come and never even asked Rose if it was okay. “Well you never know what can happen. So get ready for a day of adventure.” Martha went off to get ready. Jack and the Doctor set up the plans for them to separate around time for dinner. Jack would get Martha away so the Doctor could bring Rose back to the TARDIS and do his plan. Rose came out dressed in a pretty light blue maternity dress, her hair flowing down her back. The Doctor runs over to her and pulls her into a kiss. She is so beautiful with her glow of being pregnant. Nothing in the world is going to take them away from each other. 

After Martha returned to the control room she tried to flaunt herself to the Doctor, “Doctor, what do you think of this outfit?” She had worn a low cut shirt and skinny jeans. She did not usually dress this way, but thought that he would look at her more and see her for the woman she was if she did. “You look nice.” The Doctor said, never really looking at her. All he could see was his beautiful Rose next to him. If it had been anyone else Rose would have defended them and said he did not look. She was pretty sure this was not a normal outfit for Martha, from the way she had dressed the last several days. Rose knew that she would never have to prove her worth to the Doctor or Jack, but she would have to with Martha. She knew that Martha would need to learn she was only a companion to the Doctor, or lose her place in traveling with the Doctor. She did worry that the Doctor was not noticing what Martha was doing. She looked at Jack and the way he looked at Martha she knew he would help if it came to that. Rose being Rose hoped Martha would calm down; she wanted to be her friend not her enemy. Being the mum to be that she was, she would fight tooth and nail for her baby to get to be with her father. Jack intervenes, “So off we go,’ he says with a flourish as he opens the doors. He starts sounding like the Doctor talking about all the fun and interesting things to do on the planet, along with his exploits while he was there. The Doctor talks about the best fun that would work for the four of them. Martha pipes up, “Jack might want to go off by himself and have some fun.” She wanted to get rid of Jack so that she try and get some time alone with the Doctor. She thought Jack liked her with all the attention that he was giving her. “Nope, I want to hang out with my favorite people today.” He replied. “Well you keep texting people on your phone, thought maybe you were meeting up with someone.” She said nodding at his phone. “It’s just work.” He said as he put his phone in his pocket with a flourish, “All done, my office just was giving me an update on an issue that they are dealing with.” He did not tell her that the issue was her and her past. The one she thought her parents had hidden it so that her past would never be found. She underestimated Jack, his team, and his willingness to protect Rose and the Doctor.

The information that Jack had gotten from his team about Martha worried him. She was a great student and seemed to be pretty normal, her father had left her mother for another woman a few years before, but other than that there did not seem to be a blemish in her life. Digging deeper it seemed that she could be obsessive about things she wanted. There had been a few issues with stocking a boy in high school. The kid hadn’t even asked Martha out, nor really knew that she existed. They had no classes together; she had seen him one day walking out of the front office. He had been dating another girl for 2 years when Martha had ‘met’ him. She had decided that the relationship between the two was all a facade and he belonged with her. She even sent threatening letters to the girl to try to scare her away. The police had gotten involved after Martha was found hiding in the boys closet. Her parents had intervened but nothing was ever done to help Martha. They used their money to hide what had happened; Torchwood could get any information that they really needed. The only thing that had been done was that her parents moved her to a private school, never telling them about the issues that had occurred. He knew that Martha had fallen for the Doctor and she would do anything she could to tear Rose and the Doctor apart. He had some plans set up in case Martha did try anything before they could get her to return to her previous life. He would need to tell Rose what he had found out as soon as he could. He was not sure how to get Rose alone, yet keep Martha from the Doctor.


	9. A possible change of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor plans on asking Rose to marry him. Life can take an unexpected turn especially when you travel with the Doctor

After spending the day with the four of them hanging out, shopping, and entertaining each other, both Jack and the Doctor seemed off. Jack kept checking his watch. He pulled Martha off to check out a band that was playing in a different area. Rose went to follow and the Doctor pulled her back. “Rose, my love, mother of my child, I have a surprise for you, come with me.” Rose smiled at the Doctor she was quite happy to spend time with the Doctor alone. She had only been back a week and had not tired of the Doctor never leaving her side, aside from the daily rest he made her take. The Doctor took her hand and started walking; Rose realized that they were heading back toward the TARDIS. “Where we going, love?” Rose asked. “Well I have an evening for two set up on the TARDIS and a special surprise. When they arrived on the TARDIS the Doctor took her to a room that had a bed like you would have in a doctor’s office, it was not as sterile though. There was an odd machine in the room that Rose did not recognize. “My love, I know you had many tests on you and the baby. This is not a test, but something special for us. This is a state of the art ultra sound machine from the 35th century. It will show us our baby as if we are taking a peek inside of you. Would you like that?” Rose stared at him with the most loving look on her face. “Oh my Doctor, yes I would. Thank you.” They entered the room and Rose got up on the bed. The Doctor made sure that she was comfortable and turned toward the machine to set it up. “I did not know the TARDIS would have something like this.”Rose said. She knew that Time Lords did not give birth and assumed they would not have an ultra sound machine. “It didn’t, I looked at what a normal pregnancy and doctor’s appointments on earth would be for a pregnant woman. So I went and found a planet that had what I needed and bought it.” The Doctor replied. Rose was so happy. He loved her and their baby enough to buy a machine to let her see her. 

About a half hour after getting to the concert Martha started looking around for Rose and the Doctor, “Where did they go?” she asked Jack. Jack looked around like he thought they should be there. “Oh, don’t worry about them, they will be here soon.” Martha started watching the crowd instead of the concert. Jack kept an eye on her to make sure she didn’t leave. A woman came up to Jack and started talking to him. Martha took the opportunity to start looking for the Doctor. She only got a few feet when a man came up to her. He reminded her of the Doctor, though more formal. “Miss, my name is Fred.” He knew he should come up with a better name, but he did not really know human names. Though they wanted to keep themselves secret, they knew that today would be the chance to change some things that would interfere in the one thing that they, themselves, had decided to interfere in. They had decided to give their hero what he deserved. “Oh, hi, uh, Fred, I am looking for someone. Excuse me.” Before Martha could move he took her hand, she had an odd feeling when she touched him. The feeling was something familiar. “Martha, I need you to hear me out, and really listen to what I have to say. In this time there is one couple who belongs together. Never before in the history of the universe has this happened. The whole multiverse is dependent on the love of this couple. Time and the stars were actually made for them. Though they got separated we deemed it necessary to fix it before some evil that would cause many deaths and much destruction would occur. You will find what you are meant to find but it is not with who your heart is trying to claim now.” With that he let go of her hand and walked away. 

Jack had turned to see Martha a few feet away talking to a guy. He may not want Martha with the Doctor, but he would not let any companion get hurt. He started to walk over, watching the man that seemed so familiar. When he got up to Martha the man had walked away. Martha looked at him stunned.”I think that guy knows way too much information. He, he… She did not want Jack to know how she felt about the Doctor.” “Are you okay, Martha?” Jack asked taking her arm. He hugged her because she looked so sad. Then the weirdest thing yet happened. “Hey captain cheesecake.” He heard from behind him. Standing before him was Mickey Smith. “I came to fine you guys. We had been working on a dimension cannon. We need to find a way to get me, Pete, and Jackie back to this universe. We are no longer safe. Someone figured out Jackie is not the old one. So I have been looking for Rose. We found her TARDIS key and have been using it to find him. I am guessing he is here with you.” “Jack stared for a minute. “Yes, Rose and the Doctor are with us.” Mickey text something into an odd looking phone, within a few minutes, Rose’s family arrived by them. “Where is Rose?” Jackie asked looking around. Jack was not sure what to do, he did not want to ruin the proposal, yet he knew that he would not be able to keep them busy long. He really hoped that the Doctor would get down to business, but not that business. He figured he would give them some time. “They are around here somewhere; we got separated a little while ago. Why don’t we go get some dinner and wait for them to find us?” He thought it would be a great way to let the Doctor do his thing. Martha watched Rose’s Mum and Dad. She saw the love between the two of them and the kisses they gave each other when no one was looking. Pete would touch Jackie’s belly and they would smile. Rose and her mum were pregnant together. She thought about what the man had told her, trying to figure out what he meant. Mickey noticed she was really quiet. “So, Martha is it, I am Mickey. How do you know the Doctor?” I started traveling with him after aliens took the hospital to the moon. I helped him save the people. We started traveling after that. A few trips later Rose and Jack came so we just travel together now.” She certainly wasn’t going to tell him she wanted the Doctor. “Yeah, I was Rose’s boyfriend, then the Doctor came around and she went off with him, now they are in love and having a baby, so time to move on.” He said with a shrug. They all sat together and conversed, acting as they were old friends. Even Martha got into the conversation as they all got to know each other,

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor and Rose were so happy, watching their baby on video. They could see her perfect nose and beautiful face. They watched her suck her thumb. Rose held his hand and fell even more in love with her Doctor. She had never been given a present that meant so much to her. He had actually researched about pregnancy. The Doctor reached into his pocket as he and Rose watched their daughter, just 16 more weeks and they would be holding her. “Rose,” The Doctor said. Rose looked over, he held a ring box out to her. “I love you so much, you are my everything, my universe, the mother of my child. Will you please give me the pleasure of being my wife and bonding with me? If we bond you will be my bond mate for my forever.” He threw the last part in so she would understand it was forever and not just for here and now. Rose had tears in her eyes. “Oh, my Doctor, Yes, I will be with you for whatever forever we have. I love you. I will gladly be your wife and bond mate.” With happy tears streaming both or their faces he took out the ring and placed it on Rose’s hand. “When do you want to get married?” Rose asked. She wanted here and now so that he would not change his mind. She did not mind being his lover, but wife and bond mate would be forever and that is all she has ever wanted. Before the Doctor could answer there was a big commotion in the hall. Rose and the Doctor stared as not only Jack and Martha, but Mickey, Jackie, and Pete. Rose started crying. “How did you get here. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I appeared here one day. Oh I missed you.”There was a lot of talking as everyone was trying to explain everything at once. Jackie saw the baby on the ultra sound. She was so excited. Rose is that your baby, she is so beautiful. Everyone stopped talking and crowded around to see the baby time lord. The Doctor’s face showed with the pride he had for his little girl. They all exclaimed about her beauty, Rose’s mum held her hand. “Well I think we have a lot of talking to do. Rose needs to get some food, so I will stop in the kitchen to get her food, why don’t all of you go to the library so we can comfortably sit and talk, I will even bring some tea.” The Doctor said, looking at Jackie. “Oh, I really could use a cuppa, traveling here was so hard.” Pete took his wife’s hand while Jack escorted Rose and Mickey walked behind Martha. Martha had thought to follow the Doctor so that she could be alone with him, then for the first time since Rose’s arrival she decided that maybe she should back off. This would be a long night figuring out what was going on with all these new people. She saw Rose show her ring to Jack, her mum and Pete. There was happy yells of congratulations and they hugged her. Martha knew that it really was over. She may need some time to deal with it, but maybe that guy was talking about Rose and the Doctor, she had got lost and came back. Maybe their love was written in the stars. For tonight she would let it be and decide what she wanted to do later alone. They all sat in the library waiting for the Doctor so that they could figure out what was going on, and where to go from here. Rose looked over her big family; she was so happy that they all had been united. She had no idea what had brought them all together but she was thankful for whoever decided that this was how things should be. She had no idea what the future would bring, but soon they would know and what a surprise it would be.


	10. The Family Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out what is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own doctor who

They all settled into the library. Pete and Jackie sat on either side of Rose on one couch. Jack and Mickey sat on either side of Martha. Rose and Jackie were talking about what had happened since she disappeared there and arrived here in the TARDIS. Jackie had been so worried when she had just seemed to disappear while she was getting tea. They had known she was alive when they got directions to the Doctor. The Doctor walked in with tea and some food. He smiled; he could feel how happy the TARDIS was that the family was all together. She could feel Rose’s excitement of having her family here. Rose looked up at the Doctor and he smiled at her. This was an interesting twist of events and he had no idea how this could have happened. He would find out soon someone was helping him, but it would be awhile more before he found out whom. A Time Lord had a hand in what had happened to Rose in the first place, with some help it had ended up his undoing. 

The group got up to get tea and some nibbles and sat back down, Rose and the Doctor sat together on the chair. The Doctor looked over at Pete, “So how did you get here, why did you come to this universe?” Pete explained that a member of Torchwood had figured out that Jackie was not the original Jackie and had spread the word to some people who did not like the new Torchwood. They had used this information to go after Pete’s standing as the director, claiming that he was harboring an alien. They could prove that Jackie was not an alien, but the damage had been done. Though many supported Pete, some of them had tried to kidnap Jackie. When it all started, to be safe, they had moved a dimension canon that they had started to try to help some people that had come from different universes to get back to their home universe. It was a safer way then the original jump buttons that they had used in the Canary Warf fiasco. They had destroyed any information about it on all Torchwood computers and backup drives before they left. Jake had stayed behind when they got over to destroy it once they were over. It had been a one way trip. It had been started before the jump buttons, but had been scraped early on because it did not seem to be as accurate as they needed. Pete knew he needed to keep Jackie safe if he ended up being removed from Torchwood so he had set up some plans. The dimension jump was a latch ditch effort. He looked at the Doctor, “My first plan was to put a large sum of money away, Jake and Mickey would go with her and I would meet with them later. Some guy shows up at the place we had put the dimension cannon and acting all high and mighty tells me my original plan is not going to turn out as I expected that my plan would only work for a few years and they would get Jackie and our baby. He told me exactly how to get the dimension cannon to work and the exact coordinates to get us to the planet you and Rose would be on. Doctor we didn’t even know if Rose was alive; we assumed they took her first. He told me to leave Jake and he would be safe, but would need to destroy the cannon. We thought it was you helping us.” The Doctor stood up and started pacing when he was told this. He knew only Time Lords could know this kind of information. Soothsayers could sometimes be accurate in giving information but it was usually a bit less specific, very few if any could be that accurate. “I did not help Pete. I didn’t get Rose here, we assumed the TARDIS used the rift and helped her. It looks like someone else did too.” He did not explain anything about Bad Wolf, he did not want to upset Jackie and get a slap. “What did this guy look like?” He would not have any clue what most of the Time Lords he knew would look like, they would have all regenerated by now and there weren’t any around. “He was about 6 ft I guess, black hair, normal looking, acted like he was important, said his name was Fred.” “Fred.” Martha said. Everyone looked over at Martha. She did not want to tell everyone she had feelings for the Doctor but she knew he would need to know. “There was a guy talking to me at the concert, he looked just like he said,” nodding at Pete. “He said something about fixing time lines and stopping evil.” The Doctor stared at her. “Martha think. What exactly did he say it is very important.” “He said there was one couple who belonged together. That it never happened in the history of the universe. The whole multiverse is dependent on this love. Time and stars were made for them. Though they got separated they had deemed it necessary to fix it before some evil that would cause many deaths and destruction to occur.” She kept out anything about her, since she didn’t think that would be important to him right now. The Doctor did not say anything he just paced. Everyone sat silently watching him, not knowing if this was bad or good. “Doctor,” Rose said trying to get his attention. She was worried because usually he never stopped talking. “Rose, it’s okay, whomever, whatever these people are they can see the future and seem to be able to change it. It’s not really a good thing to try if you are not a Time Lord. But there are no Time Lords I would know.”He said as he tapped his temple. He now started wondering what The Face of Bo had meant by not being alone. Right now he was not alone. He got an idea, “Be right back,” he told the group. He grabbed Roses hand and headed to the control room. He used the scanner to search around, whoever it was they were not around now. : We will figure this out Rose,” he said kissing her softly. He was going to protect his love and his child. “Was he talking about us?” Rose asked. “I think he was, he not only helped you get back to me, and he helped your mum, Pete, and Mickey back. He flipped some switches until the TARDIS took them back into the vortex. Rose took his outstretched hand and they walked back to the library hand in hand. 

They all decided to relax in the library and watch a movie. The Doctor and Rose cuddled together, and Jack sat with Martha and Mickey. They all seemed content at that moment, like one big family. Martha watched the two couples. She knew she wanted that someday. But with what she was told today, added to the fact that the Doctor really did love Rose. She knew that she would need to decide if she could stay and just be a friend or if she should go. Right now this felt right. After the movie Rose looked at her family and then the Doctor. “I’m not going to wake up and this is some dream am I?” She looked down at the ring on her hand. The Doctor lifted Rose face so she was looking at him. “No Rose my love. You are all safe and someone out there needs it that way. I can’t wait to find out whom.” Somewhere in the Doctor’s mind he knew. When it came time he would not believe who it was that was helping them. Several beings watched the time lines. They needed the Doctor and Rose. They knew the Doctor would have another hurdle, one that they could not deal with for him. They knew that him and Rose would be able to get through it as long as they were together, it was better with two. Rose and the Doctor were the hope they themselves needed to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple ways this could go. I was thinking of doing Human nature, with at least four of the characters if not the whole family or have another totally different big thing happen. If anyone has any input.


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None really needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Doctor who
> 
> I hope I shortened the chapters. I write a lot of papers. Let me know

The next morning the Doctor and Rose are lying in bed. “I know your mum will want the church wedding, but that will be awhile away. They have no home yet. Do you think that she will let us do it today? The TARDIS has everything that we need to do it, and then we can be married and bonded. I do not want to wait.” The love that showed in Rose’s eyes was clear even though the Doctor could see tears. “Are you okay, you still want to marry me right?” “Oh Doctor, of course I do. I am just so happy that you want to. Plus you know these pregnancy hormones. Let’s go talk to Mum.” With that they jumped up and dressed as fast as they could. Rose and the Doctor held hands and ran out of the room to look for Jackie and Pete. Jackie was making breakfast. She had tea already for them. Martha and Jack had not got there yet. Pete and Mickey were sitting at the table talking about everything that Mickey knew about the TARDIS. “Mum, Pete,” Rose started, “We would like to get married today. With the help of the TARDIS we would be able to do it this afternoon. There is a perfect garden room that we could use.” Pete looked over to Jackie, he knew she was the one that would have the answers and he would vote with her. Jackie stood still, only moving to finish cooking. The Doctor was worried that she wasn’t talking he moved closer to the door. After she served breakfast and left the two extra plates in the oven for Jack and Martha she sat down and motioned for Rose and the Doctor to sit across from her. 

They both sat down, both completely nervous. Jackie was never silent, and even Pete was watching Jackie. Jackie took Rose’s hand. “I watched you all these years love that man, daft alien that he is. I also watched him love you. When you came over and we found out that you were going to have a baby I accepted that love. I want you to have the big church wedding, but we both know that things have changed.” Jackie was a little melancholy she did not really want to make Pete go back to the things the way they were at the flat. “I have Pete again, I love him so much. I want you to have what you want, so yes we can. Now how to I plan a wedding in a few hours and how is this machine going to help us?” Rose jumped up and ran to her and gave her a big hug. They laughed as they both bumped their pregnant bellies together. Pete took the Doctor’s hand and shook it. “Well I guess we let the ladies get things going. Let’s go check out this room and get things set up for us men. “The Doctor looked at Mickey, instead of the anger he thought he might get he saw Mickey smiling. “I knew that she always wanted you. She really loves you; maybe someday I will find what you have. Congrats.” The Doctor and Mickey hugged. They finished their breakfast and got up just as Martha and Jack came in. “What were you two up to?” Mickey asked. “Nothing, and it’s not like I didn’t try, my considerable charm does not work on this one.” Jack said, though he was grinning. Martha really was not interested in a man that flirted with anyone and anything. She wanted a man to be as devoted to her as the Doctor was to Rose. “So what are we up to today, she asked.” 

Before Jackie could announce it Rose took Martha to the corner of the room. “You guys go get ready, show mum where the wardrobe room is, I will find you there soon.” She knew Martha would have some issues with her affection for the Doctor, but she also wanted to try and be friends. She had started acting differently the night before. For a minute she thought this might be a bad idea. Jack went and got his plate out of the oven and sat down. He was not sure what was up, but he wasn’t leaving. “Don’t mind me I’m famished.” Rose figured he wouldn’t leave. “Martha, I know you have some feelings for the Doctor and I can’t blame you. I know that you know we are engaged. I want to be your friend and I want you here with us. We are going to get married today and I would like you to stand with me.” Martha stared at her. She knew deep down that nothing would have ever happened with her and the Doctor. She thought a lot about what happened last night. She thought about it for several hours, what the man had said. The Doctor and Rose were meant to be together. So much that someone had changed time to get them back together and to get Rose’s family back. She just hoped someday that she would find that too, with someone that was available. She wasn’t sure she wanted to stand up with Rose but she was glad that Rose did not hate her for trying to get with the Doctor. A few minutes went by; Rose was worried she had really upset her. When she looked down at her fingers Martha piped up, “Rose, yes I will stand up with you. I have never seen the Doctor as happy as he has been since he got back. I hope I get to have the love that you two do. After I finish school though, I might want to go back to that soon.” “I don’t want you to leave, I like having company. Mum and Pete won’t be staying on.”Rose said with worry on her face. “You are not chasing me off, and I am not done yet. So I will eat and meet you to help you get ready.” Martha sat down to eat and looked at Jack who had not said one word, “You okay?” He asked. “Yes.” she replied, “I really am.” She said with a smile. Jack wondered about the report he got and if he should still be worried but said nothing. Maybe she had changed.

Rose and her mother were discussing the flowers and dresses. Her mother had some ideas for the reception. Whatever idea Rose agreed with the TARDIS set up in the garden room. The Doctor also had some ideas that him, Mickey and Pete added also. He knew Rose would like some added surprises from him. Martha and Jack found their way to Rose and Jackie. Jack would be better at helping the girls. They found them looking at many dresses. What Jackie liked, Rose did not. Finally with a specific dress in mind, the TARDIS showed it to Rose. Rose loved it; it was perfect and just what she had in mind. The TARDIS provided a new rack for the clothes they would pick out for the wedding party. The tux that they picked out for the men showed up on the rack with just the right sizes. Jackie stared, “What is this?” She really was not sure how to word this. “Mum this ship is sentient, she can’t talk, but she can sense what you want. She can also create things. She makes all the rooms and changes them as you like.” Jackie thought about it for a minute. She figured that with everything that she has seen and been through; nothing about the Doctor’s ship would be ordinary. “So if I want a jetted tub in my bathroom and my room to be cream color it would change?” She asked Rose. Rose smiled, “Yes, just ask. When you go back to your room it will be the way you would like it.” She rubbed the wall. She loved the TARDIS, after all they had been one at one point in time. Martha and Rose picked out her dress, they felt the ship stop. Wondering where they were, Rose started to leave the room, followed by Martha. The Doctor popped in right before they got to the door. “I have some stops to make, the TARDIS is letting me know what flowers and food you would like, so I figured out I would get them for you. I also need one thing for my part in this.” He rubbed the back of his neck; he was kind of lying but really was giving Rose a special gift, along with getting the food and flowers. “We may stop a few places. I and the guys will get everything set up, you girls get ready. I know it will take you awhile. Send Martha when you know you are ready.” He looked over at Jack, “You go help the men, no looking at my wife to be.” With that him and Jack were out the door, but not before Jack winked at Rose. “That man is worse than the daft alien,” Jackie said. With that the girls went into a dressing room the TARDIS created for them to get ready in. 

With all the food, drinks, and wedding stuff the guys picked up, the men started setting up the garden room. Everyone was excited getting ready for the wedding. The TARDIS hummed happily. She actually has been the most excited of them all. She loved her thief, and she loved her wolf and soon they would be together for their lives. She had been as sad as the Doctor when her Wolf had been lost, she could sense who was helping and she was glad they had decided to fix things. She was happily giving her Thief and Wolf the dream wedding. Rose, Martha, and Jackie started getting ready. They painted their nails, and Jackie did each of their hair. She did some large curls in Rose’s hair then pinned up some of them and put little white flowers in her hair. They talked about life before the TARDIS and some of their adventures. Martha and Rose both kept to adventures that were more on the safe side. After their makeup was completed they separated behind curtains to put on their dresses. Martha had a knee length soft pale pink dress while Jackie had a cream colored dress that would be befitting any mother of the bride. When Rose came out, both women gasped. She looked so beautiful. The dress was down to her ankles; it was form fitting at her breasts and was strapless, it covered her baby bump without showing it. “Your alien is going to faint when he sees you,” Jackie stated. “My girl, you are beautiful.” She held Rose’s hand, “I am so happy that you two are together. I am also happy that I get to be here for your wedding.” They hugged as well as two pregnant women could. “Alright, guess it is time to go tell them that you are ready.” When Jackie went into the hall, she saw the Doctor pacing up and down. That man had no patience. “Oi, you go get where you are supposed to be, send Pete to come get Rose.” A few minutes later Pete came for Rose and the other two women went ahead. 

Pete looked at Rose. “I know that you have not been my daughter long. I am glad that I have you and Jackie. I am also happy that you have your Doctor. Even I could see the love you had for each other the first time I met you. You are beautiful; now let’s go before your mother gets upset.” With that he took her arm and walked her to the garden room. When they got there Martha knocked and Mickey opened the door. Rose was amazed, there were a few rows of chairs and there were several people in them. Rose could see her friends from the estate, and what family her and Jackie had, along with Sara Jane and a few people they had met in their adventures. There were a few she did not know was Jack’s team, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto. Rose started to tear up; he always did so much for her. Music started playing; it was a song from Gallifrey, Rose thought it was very pretty. The TARDIS had picked it out for them. Mickey took Martha’s arm and walked her down the aisle then stood by Jack. As Pete and Rose entered the wedding song played as Rose walked down the aisle toward the Doctor. All the Doctor and Rose could see was each other, both so happy to have this day. When Rose got to the Doctor he took her hand. He explained to the crowd that they had decided on a Gallifrey hand fasting with a human reception. Jack handed him a ribbon that had gallifrean writing on it. He explained the as they did the ceremony. After the ribbon was wrapped around their wrists, Sara Jane, acting as the Doctor’s family said, “I consent and freely give.” Pete and Jackie stood and said together, “I consent and freely give.” The Doctor then told Rose how much he loved her and how she was everything to him. When his gob started to get the best of him Jack said, “Doc.” He smiled and finished his vow of love. Rose then told him when she started falling for him and how she loved him even when he changed. They then unwound the ribbon and it was placed in a wooden box. Then the Doctor and Rose exchanged rings. “The next part will be a kiss, but also a promise of forever.”The Doctor announced. It was really a bonding ceremony that he had explained to Rose the night before.

The Doctor touched Rose’s temple and he kissed her. For the two of them everything else disappeared. It was just them as there was a gold cloud that seems to be surrounding them. She felt a little pressure as his mind and hers intertwined and became one for a split second. Rose would have a bit of telepathy after the ceremony and they would be able to talk when close together or touching. Using telepathy the Doctor told Rose his name. With that the bond was sealed and they would forever be bonded together with their love. Rose and the Doctor finally broke from the kiss. Rose looked around at the people around her. She was now the Doctors wife and bond mate. “Now it is time to party.” As a door to the right opened up to a banquet room, they could see tables, chairs, a dance floor, many flowers decorated in pale pink and TARDIS blue. Everyone started moving into the next room. Charles Dickens came up and told them congratulations. As he walked away Rose said, “How is he here?” “Timey wimey,” is all he said and took her hand. “My love, my wife, my bond mate, shall we dance?” Rose smiled, “Show me your moves.” As he took her hand and led to her onto the dance floor. All the guests watched them dance their first dance. They started to get their food from the buffet set up. There were all sorts of food, from earth, among other planets that was provided. The Doctor led Rose to a seat at the table with her mum and Pete and went to get her food. “I don’t think I have seen either of you this happy,” Said Jackie. Rose just hummed; she was so happy and had her Doctor for a long time. She never thought they would even get as far as they did before she was lost, then she never thought she would get home to him, now they were married, with a baby on the way. When the Doctor came back with two plates and sat next to Rose Jackie asked, “Where will you go for a honey moon. You guys always travel so any place really nice?” The Doctor looked at her, “Yes I have a few ideas. But since you are all with us, I thought a place that you guys would have fun while we went off alone. We want you to be happy and safe,” He added for Jackie. He never thought he would see the day Jackie would be happy with him, let alone traveling with them. “See that you do, but you know you daft alien, you are family now and if she trusts ya, I trust ya.” With that she kissed his cheek, took Pete’s hand and walked him to the dance floor.


	12. The Honeymoon

Trying to figure out a place to go for their honeymoon and where the rest of the group would be happy staying and where they wouldn’t find trouble was going to be hard. They always found trouble. He had to worry about two pregnant women. Right now Martha was helping them to use the ultra sound machine to see Jackie and Pete’s baby. He could here excited voices before Rose and Jack came running into the room. “It’s a boy; Mum is going to have a boy.” Rose exclaimed happily. “You should see Pete; he is just over the moon.” Jack said just as excited. “Over the moon, that is such a weird comment.” The Doctor replied. He never would understand how that would be a measure of happiness. “That is great that it’s a boy,” The Doctor said looking at Rose, “Maybe we will have one of our own.” Rose looked up embarrassed. She wasn’t comfortable talking about anything that could be taken as sexual with Jack around. “The practicing will be fun.” Jack replies. Rose just takes the Doctors hand. “Another one wouldn’t be so bad, but let’s have this one first before we decide that.” Rose said smiling at him. The Doctor just smiled down at her. It would be a while before he would look at her and not be surprised that she was here. He turned back to the consul to look at the screen and figure out the safest place to take them. No matter what the Doctor tries, there will always be something. He never thought he would ever be happy with domestics. But here he was happier then he could be.

The Doctor finds the perfect spot. It is a pleasure planet that nothing bad has ever happened on. There are lots of shops, restaurants and spas that the pregnant ladies could enjoy. There was a nice town he would drop everyone else off on and he and Rose would honeymoon in the town over. It had a nice lake and cabin so they could have alone time. He figured Jackie would not be completely happy him and Rose leaving them, but they could come back if there was a problem and Jack had promised to keep an eye on them. “Rose I have found the perfect planet, safe, no history of any big issues, and it will be early summer. We will leave the rest of the crowd at Falina and go to Romina the city over for our honeymoon.” Rose smiled her special smile for him. She could not wait to have him to herself. She loved him so much and was so happy to be back together. It had been just over a week or so since her return. “I can’t wait my Doctor. I love you.” Martha, Mickey and Jack bounded into the control room, “so where are we off to?” Jack asked. The Doctor told him, and he agreed it should be a good safe place for them to have their honeymoon and be able to leave the rest of them. “You guys will have lots to do, shopping, a water park, lots of shopping, several spas; this place even has golf, tennis, and many other sports if you like. There is a lot to do. Think you guys can handle a week and not get into any trouble?” Jack and Martha huffed. Mickey said, “Hey boss we ain’t all trouble. Sides me and Jack can keep them out of trouble, and even Pete is Torchwood, we can protect them if anything does happen. You guys can have your alone time.” The Doctor knew that they could deal with any issues that arose, he also knew that Jackie was well, Jackie and that may cause issues. “Welp, let’s go over the rules of the planet and head out.”He stated.

Everyone met in the library to go over any differences that could cause issues on the planet. There was no really weird laws so holding hands and stuff didn’t get you married. He had made sure for Jack since the man couldn’t help but flirt with anything and everything. He did not want to have to rescue him on his honeymoon. He had made hotel arrangements and Jack could do anymore arrangements that the family would need. They each got a credit stick to pay for what they would need. “Go pack a bag and meet us in 20 minutes.” The Doctor told everyone. Rose went to their room to collect some clothes. The Doctor came in and smiled at her. “So do you really think we will need that many clothes?” Rose gave him her tongue in teeth grin.” Well we have to go eat, don’t we?” She said laughing. She never thought this man would be her husband, yet here they were and just looking at him could turn her on. 20 minutes later, they all met in the control room, Jackie and Pete hugged Rose and the Doctor before following Jack, Martha, and Mickey out of the TARDIS. “Well my wife, Alonsy” as he grabbed her hand and set out for their honeymoon. 

The Doctor had rented a nice cabin, nice was actually very nice. It had a hot tub, a lap pool, and en suite jetted tub. There was a kitchen, which was well stocked for their week. They would not have to go anywhere for food unless they wanted too. They weren’t too far from the town if they wanted to eat out. Rose was amazed at it all. It was so pretty and she was in love with it. “Oh Doctor, this is so nice.” She said seductively. She had not been alone with him since she had gotten back. They usually had Jack or Martha with them. “What do you want to do first?” She asked as she gave him her special smile. The Doctor did not even think twice about it. He picked up his wife and took her into the bedroom. Several hours later and a relaxing joint bath they decided it was time for dinner. “Got to keep my girls fed. “The Doctor said as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen to cook dinner. He was going to enjoy this peace and quiet with Rose. No Martha, no Jack, and no Jackie to interrupt them. This would be an entire week to get caught up in each other.

Jackie and Pete had a hotel near many amenities. The Doctor had figured she would not want to walk far but have things to do. She spent most days at the spa with Pete relaxing. During the evening they would hang out with Jack, Martha, and Mickey. Jackie didn’t want Martha to feel like the odd man out being the only girl with two guys. She would talk nonstop to her about Rose and the Doctor. She had no idea that Martha had feelings for the Doctor. Jackie would also talk about all the aliens. She had previously seen cybermen and daleks, but never seen ones that were not humanoid. She would say things and Jack and Pete would try to get her to talk in a quiet voice, as to not upset anyone. Jack could give her information on most of the other aliens that were also visiting the planet. She missed Rose, but as they passed the parked TARDIS daily, she knew they had not left the planet, so she knew that they were around. She also knew the Doctor and Rose were used to being alone and they had a lot of people staying in the TARDIS. She was actually enjoying herself. 

Martha, Jack and Mickey were at a different hotel to give Jackie and Pete the feeling of a second honeymoon. Jackie and Pete still hung out with the group in the evenings. They felt weird being on an alien planet. Martha did a lot of shopping for her family, with Mickey following her around. Jack would take them to try different foods and activities. He had been here previously and knew everything about the planet. Martha was starting to feel better, even with Jackie talking about Rose and the Doctor nonstop. She was realizing that they really did belong together. She was also starting to like Mickey. He would buy her trinkets that she was interested in and hold doors for her. He always wanted to talk about her, what her likes were, what she did on her off time, what it was like to go to school to be a doctor. He made her feel really important. Jack actually backed off in flirting with her because of their blossoming friendship. Jack was his normal self with every other being, flirting with anything that moved and breathed. 

The group met up at a local restaurant on their final day on the planet. They all had dinner together, talking about their adventures for the week. The Doctor and Rose would just smile at each other and hold hands. The Doctor had a feeling this may be there last alone time before they would be a family in 13 weeks. He was happy with his family and companions. It felt right to have so many people around him, and for once he was not lonely. “You know Rose, I guess this life is not all that bad.” Jackie said, smiling at Rose. “I can see why you like it.” Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in shock. She continued, “I always knew you and the Doctor were in love. I am just glad me and Pete got to come back and see you and the baby.” Rose hugged her mum, “I am glad that I won’t miss seeing my brother.” When they were all done eating it was decided to head back to the TARDIS.

Pete, Mickey and Martha had already walked into the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor stood waiting for Jack to catch up. Jack came running up yelling “Doctor, Rose, Get in the TARDIS. Someone behind me was talking about smelling a Time Lord, and it didn’t sound good.” They all ran into the TARDIS, with Jack shutting the door with his foot. He knew better then to turn around when someone was looking for you. The Doctor hurried and flipped switches and pushed buttons to activate the TARDIS. The TARDIS shook as it dematerialized. “I am trying to find a place to hide.” Rose, Jack, and Martha knew the look on the Doctor’s face, they were in trouble.


	13. A Family Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever stays calm for the Doctor and Rose, than again is it suppose to?

The Doctor turned and looked at Jack, “Did they see your face?” He was stressed; there were so many people to keep safe. He tried to think of the best thing to do in the situation. “No, I didn’t even look back. I just ran for the TARDIS and to warn you.” Jack had run from many people, so he knew to never let anyone get a good look at you and never show your face. The Doctor set the TARDIS to travel to several points in time and space to try and escape the Family, but they just followed. He realized this was worse than he thought. He looked over to Rose, “Rose, get everyone into the library. We have a problem. I have a plan, but everyone will be staying with us for awhile longer. Your mother is going to slap me into regeneration for this.” Mickey and Martha were already in the library when Rose went to look for everyone. Rose was really worried; she had never seen her husband this upset. She trusted the Doctor and knew he would do whatever was needed to get them all safe. Jack had hung back with the Doctor to discuss their options and make some calls.

She found her mum and Pete making tea in the kitchen. “Mum, we need to go meet in the library, something has come up and the Doctor needs to talk to everyone together.” Pete looked over at Rose and knew something big was up and that it wasn’t good. Jackie looked at Pete, then to Rose. “What’s wrong? I know that look.” Pete took her in his arms, “Whatever it is, I am sure the Doctor will tell us and will figure it out.” “Well we better bring tea,” Jackie said. They brought the tea to the library to wait for the Doctor and Jack. They all knew that if the Doctor was worried something was wrong. They all looked up as the Doctor and Jack walked in.

Everyone waited quietly for the Doctor to tell them what is going on. He explained to them that there is a race of aliens that had a very short life, about 12 weeks. The family hunted to eat, and they would eat anything to live. This group of the aliens was hunting in a pack called the Family, they were looking for him because he was a Time Lord, if they consumed him, and they would live forever bringing destruction to the whole galaxy. They had already killed a Time Agent to get his vortex manipulator and could follow them anywhere. He had escaped them for now, but they would need to hide for the three months in order for them to die off before they found him. “I have a plan,” he said. “Jack is helping me set it up. We will all be safe while we hide, in fact Mickey, Pete, and Jackie will be starting their new lives, though will be living in a different house for the three months, for safety.” “He looked over at Rose, she stepped up to him and took his hand, “To do this I have to become human so that they cannot detect me. The Time Lord me will be put in a pocket watch, which you will need to keep safe for the few months. I know that we are cutting it close with the baby. I will remember you, and the human me will be married to you, but I will not remember anything about traveling, the TARDIS, or anything else.” Rose touched his face, “What about the baby, she is a Time Lord?” She asked. “She will be safe, you are human and will mask the smell of Time Lord, you will also spend a lot of time cooped up, I know it will be hard, but it will be for your protection.” 

Rose was worried; he changing himself into a human was a risk. He could get sick or hurt. She knew she would have to protect him. She also worried about him not knowing about their relationship. She hoped between her family, Mickey, Martha, and Jack that they could protect him. “Doctor, how many people are we hiding from?” “Four, just four,” he answered. Rose nodded. “You’re my husband Doctor, I trust you. We will protect you and help you hide from these aliens.” He then explained that they were going to have a cover story and life for him as a human. Mickey and Pete would be working with Jack at Torchwood 3. They would be using their new names, but for now they would all live in the same row of flats. That way they could all keep an eye on each other. “Jack will give each of you the information and IDs for your new identities. I will go do what is needed to become human.” He did not want his wife to know how bad that it would hurt to do what needed done. “My Rose, I will see you soon. You help everyone pack bags to take with them. I love you.” With that, he held her tight and snogged her. She really worried at that. He slowly let go of her hand and went out the door. 

He asked the TARDIS to move the library and the occupants further away from the control room until the process was over. He did not want Rose to hear him scream as his biology was rewritten. He sat and created a video message for Jack and Rose in case they had questions, or something came up. He told Rose several times how much he loved her and missed her and that soon after he woke up as the Doctor again, they would be having a baby. This was the worst time for this to happen. Rose would be spending the last few months of her pregnancy with the Doctor being another man. He sadly sat on the jump seat and put the head set on before pushing a button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter up soon


	14. The Adventure Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family adventure with a human Doctor begins. As usual I don't owner Doctor Who

John Smith woke up worried he was late for Class. Looked over at his sleeping wife and sighed, when he realized it was a weekend. He taught Physics at the local school. Not the greatest job, but they had moved to Cardiff to be by Rose’s parents. Both Rose and her mother were expecting and he gave up his good position at a College to bring her home. They lived in the same row of flats as her parents, and best friend Mickey and his girlfriend Martha. He cuddled back to his wife. He would frequently have this feeling of foreboding and think he was going to lose her. He didn’t even know why. They had actually saved money when he was making more of an income, so they were not poor but he had liked his previous job much better, they were adults and wanted to learn, unlike this school. He wished he did not have to work at all and could spend every day with his wife. He had started to have weird dreams a few weeks ago and had been writing them down. He had not told his wife yet, he was afraid she would think he was nuts.

A little while later Rose woke up and looked at her husband who was watching her. They had been doing this for a month. Rose wished that this would not last much longer. Though she loved John Smith and he was her husband, he wasn’t the real him, the Doctor. He seemed much more timid, and sometimes forgetful. He would be late everyday to work if it wasn’t for her waking him up. She didn’t work, out of protection from the baby. She also did not get to go out much and was bored most days. Jackie and Martha did not work either, to help keep an eye on the pregnant woman. This weekend he did not have any faculty business and they had planned a get together with Martha, Mickey, Jack, Jackie and Pete. She had a lot to get ready, though John would help her. Sometimes she felt he was more overbearing then he was when he was the Doctor. He would help her down the stairs if they left the house. He would hang over her if she made any noise, worried. She was 31 weeks pregnant now and was worried she would have this baby with the Doctor as John. They still had 7 weeks to go so they were so close. 

Jackie called to see if Rose needed anything or any help with the food. Jackie was having a harder time at 27 weeks pregnant then Rose was, probably because of her age. “No mum, we have it under control. The Doctor, John is going to be making his special pie and dip. Mickey and Martha are bringing drinks and appetizers, and Dad already has some food being delivered so you can rest.” Jackie huffed, “I know I am not having an easy time with the baby, but I can help you too, you know.” Jackie replied. Rose knew her mum did not want to feel like an invalid, but had been having issues with high blood pressure and the doctor from Torchwood wanted her to rest as much as she could. Jackie had always taken care of her own and really did not like having to rest all the time. All of them were in a perpetual state of nerves wondering when these aliens would find them. Rose replied, “Mum, we know that you can help. Maybe you guys can come early and help me set up everything.” She knew placating her mother was the best idea right now. She saw her and Martha every day. Martha being almost a doctor was there to keep an eye on them. No one knew when Rose’s baby would come; there was not much information on human/Time Lord Babies. 

John came out of the bedroom,”Rose how are you feeling? Are you doing okay? How are the pains you were having?” Rose sighed, he still had his gob, but instead of being about aliens, black holes, or Time Lord Superiority, it was always about how she felt. She loved him for caring but hated him for being so overbearing. She would take the Doctors test over the million questions a day that she got. “I am fine John, everything is fine. I told you I saw the Doctor and they expect me to not deliver until the due date or later. We have plenty of time before she comes.” John sighed he was worried about his wife. He had no idea what bothered him, but he knew that she needed him to protect her but he did not know what. He kissed his wife and sat down to the breakfast that she had cooked for him. He was the better cook of the two, but she was great at making him breakfast. “Thank you my love for the great breakfast. Is everything ready for tonight?” Rose smiled at him, “Yes, you just need to make your dip and your banana pie. John still loved bananas and hated pears. She had tried to keep them from him, he had asked in the video he made for her, but he had seen one in the lunch room at school. He complained for a week how horrible they were and why would a fruit look good but taste so bad. Rose had laughed and told him that was why they never had any at home. Rose cleared the table and started washing the dishes; John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He never wanted to let her go. He loved his wife and was so glad that she had come into his life. 

Jack went over his plan with Pete and Mickey again. They were all meeting at Rose and John’s house tonight. His team was going to be working tonight to look for any abnormalities. So far they had hidden well from the aliens after the Doctor. Jack had a plan in case they ever found them, so they would never get near the Doctor or Rose. He felt bad for Rose that she was homebound so much. Jackie and Martha tried to make it better. So far everything was going well. 7 more weeks and the aliens life span would be over and everyone would move back to the new homes that they had set up for them. Rose and the Doctor and whoever wanted to travel with them would go off to the life they lived. Jack was done traveling; he had work to do at Torchwood. Plus he could travel with them here and there with Mickey and Pete working for him. They were well trained by Torchwood in Pete’s World and he was happy they agreed to work for him. He checked the computer one more time before giving instructions to Gwen and Ianto. Ianto would be meeting him at the get together tonight when Tosh and Owen would take over. They were more than prepared for the time to come for things to go back to normal. The last five weeks Jack had been stressed about checking even the smallest issue to make sure the Doctor and Rose were safe. They had even brought in a few of UNIT that knew about the Doctor to help. 

That evening everyone gathered at the flat. It was decent size and not even similar to their old flat on the Estates. Jack had been okay with them all getting together since nothing was going on and things had been pretty easy going. John pulled Jack aside, “Can we talk a minute?” “Sure.” Jack replied and John led him into his office. “I have something to tell you. I am starting to think I need a psychiatrist. I don’t want to tell Rose because she is close to having the baby and I don’t want to stress her out. She seems upset with me lately, she won’t even chose a baby name yet and I don’t know why. I totally like the name Olivia, but she just says we will name her when she is born. Anyway, I am having these dreams. They are weird; I and Rose, and even I and Martha are traveling in a big blue box that is bigger on the inside. I see these alien creatures and stuff. I also keep dreaming I lose my wife. Do you think I am going crazy? I talked to the psychologist at the school, Joan; she said it was probably just stress from Rose being pregnant.” John looked at Jack expectantly. Jack was worried, why was he remembering things. As long as he thought they were just dreams he would be okay. “I agree with Joan, I think that it may just be worry about the new baby. Your dreams may be a way for you to escape the reality of your life changing, even if you are happy about it. I would not tell your wife you dream of traveling with Martha though, that may cause an issue.” Jack replied with a laugh. He would need to talk over this news with Mickey and Pete come Monday. 

Days turned into weeks, and they only had two weeks left before the Family would be dead and the Doctor could be freed from the watch. They had all survived, though Jackie couldn’t wait to move to the house that they would be living in. Jack had it remodeled while they were waiting for the end of their adventure. He had even had them pick out stuff for the nursery so it would be ready for little Tony’s arrival. Jack was out to lunch with Rose and John when he got the call. Some space ship had showed up on radar. It had landed not far from the building that they had hid the TARDIS in. Jack tried to act nonchalant about the call, but Rose knew something was wrong. “Well duty calls, there was an issue that came up at the office. I will have to go, but we will do lunch again in a few days.” He hugged Rose goodbye and whispered in her ear. Get him home soon. Find the watch. I will have everyone mobilized. We already have a team heading out to find the aliens. Just get home. We will take care of this.” He then shook John’s hand. “Take care of the wife. See you soon.” With that he was out the door and gone. Now Rose had to figure out how to get John to go home and fast.


	15. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing will every go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor who.  
> Hope you like this chapter.

Rose let John finish eating; she did not need him stressed out about what was going on. She couldn’t really explain it to him. He thought he was a physics teacher, he had no idea what he really was, upsetting him may send him to run and they could not have that right now. “John dear, ”Rose said, “I am a little tired and my back is sore, is it alright if we go home after lunch?” She knew anything about the pregnancy would get him to go home. “Yes sweet heart, are you having those contractions again?” Rose shook her head no, but right then she was having one. She was only 37 weeks pregnant and she did not want the baby to come now. The Family had found them and they were no longer safe, she wanted her Doctor to have the baby with, not his human self. 

They took a taxi back to their flat. She had called her mum when John told her too. He had seen the look on her face and knew that she was having contractions. When they got to the flat not only was Jackie there so was Martha. John got Rose settled on the couch and took Martha aside. Everyone but John knew the family had found them, “Martha, I think she is in early labor. She has had contractions over the last few days. She had two in the last half an hour. I want to take her to her doctor to get her looked at.” John did not know that she saw a doctor at Torchwood and they did not want him to know. Martha knew they could not leave the flat. They were safe there while the teams caught the family. They had already found one of them and had her contained. She looked over at Rose who was having a contraction, “I will call her doctor, and he does house calls.” She went to the kitchen to call Owen and Jack. This was bad timing for everyone. Owen promised he would be there soon and that Martha could help with delivery. Martha started timing the contractions; they were about 15 minutes apart and not stopping. Martha took Jackie aside, “Jackie, she is in labor. We have her doctor coming.” Jackie looked at her daughter concerned. “What about The Doctor? Can they open that watch and get him back for the delivery?”Martha just shook her head; they could not open the watch until the Family had been caught.

Martha called Mickey, and Jackie called Pete. They could not come because they were on the teams to catch the Family and stop them. So far a team from UNIT with Tosh had caught the Mother. They had her at the Torchwood Hub. They had almost caught the Son but he had escaped. Pete and Mickey were on the heels of the Father, and Ianto, Jack and Gwen had found the area that Daughter was in. Jack and Torchwood had months working on a machine that would look for the Family. They knew as much information they could get from the TARDIS about these aliens. So far the family had not killed anyone. Mother had been about to when she was captured. The rest had run, and so far things were going as well as they could. Jack was worried that Rose would open the watch too soon wanting the Doctor to be at their child’s birth. He and his teams were doing everything that they could to get the family caught and let the Doctor out. He called Rose, “Hey girl, you need to keep calm. We are doing our best to catch these guys. Do not open that watch until I call you. These aliens can smell things more than five miles away. I love you. You will hear from me soon.” “I won’t,” She said. 

She really did want the Doctor there. John was being helpful, rubbing her back and helping her through the contractions. He told Jackie, “I think we need to take her to the hospital.” There was never a plan for a hospital birth. Torchwood had sent over all the equipment they would need, they even got a pool for a home birth, just in case. Jackie felt bad for John but even she wanted the Doctor back. “Rose,” she whispered when her contraction was over and John went to get some tea. “Can we just open the watch? They are getting the bad guys now, so he would be safe.” Jackie did not really understand what was going on, she just went with the flow, but now her daughter was in pain, and John wasn’t the Doctor, even if he looked like him. “No mum, even Jack is afraid I will do it too early. I don’t want him to miss this, I don’t. I also know that I don’t want to open the watch and have him killed because it was too early and my baby doesn’t have a father.” Jackie hugged her daughter. John walked back in. He was really flustered with the birth and did not understand why they would not let him take his wife to the doctors. Her doctor and Martha were here and he did feel they were doing a good job. But he was worried that she really needed a hospital. At this point the contractions were only 6 minutes apart. Rose was dilated to a 5 and moved to the pool. She whispered to Martha were the watch was. There was about 20 minutes of stress when the watch was not where Rose said it was. Martha finally found it in the bedroom closet on the shelf. John had moved it there when he was looking at it because it gave him a headache to look at it. He had thought it was Pete’s and he had given it to Rose. 

As Rose got closer and closer to delivery, she started crying. The Doctor was not going to be here for the baby to be born. She was so upset. She even thought to open it, but when she asked Martha for it she heard him whisper, “I’m here, not yet, very soon.” She tried to relax and handed it back to Martha. Two other members of the family had been gotten, with only one to go and three teams after her. The bad news was that she had killed a child playing on a playground to get a new body. They had just figured that out when the mother had called the police to report her daughter missing. Jack felt sick; he had hoped to not have anyone die. He had planned as carefully as he could. Jack text Martha to let her know that they still had one alien to find and that they thought they were close. He hoped Rose would stay calm. Martha text jack back, she told him that Rose was at an 8 and really getting upset and calling for the Doctor, which was freaking out John. He decided that he would set up 3 people around the flat. Once the team members were set around the flat, he called Martha. “We are still looking for this last one. Right now Rose needs the Doctor. I have protection around the flat, plus I sent Mickey and Pete back and they will be there in just a few minutes. Get him to open that watch.” Martha told him she would and got off the phone. She sent John to the kitchen for some extra towels. “Jackie, Owen, Jack wants us to open the watch, he has people protecting the building and Pete and Mickey are coming back. There is still one bad guy out there.” They sent Jackie to try and get John to open the watch. Time wasn't on their side. "Please mum," Rose groaned. "Get him to open it, I need the Doctor."


	16. The Adventure Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Doctor Who

Jackie took the watch to John in the kitchen. She did not know how to get John to open the watch. He asked Jackie about Rose. “Now love,” Jackie said, “Rose is doing fine. I need you to look at this watch for me. It is really important to Rose if you do.” John looked at the watch. It bothered him to look at it and he did not want to touch it. He had touched it once to hide it away and he had heard voices. “I got to get back to Rose, she is going to have the baby soon.” He did not want to give it up, though he wasn’t even sure why he would think that. What was he giving up? He tried to walk past Jackie, she stopped him. “Listen to me, I love you and Rose. You are meant to be together. This is something Rose needs now, if you want to ask her go ahead. Please do this for her.” John thought about it, he would do anything for Rose. He loved her more then he has ever loved another person. He stared at the watch. He didn’t want to go, is all he could think. He went into Rose, “Sweet heart, I need to know do you want me to open the watch? Does it mean that much to you?” Rose tried breathing through the contraction with tears in her eyes. “Love, all that we are, all that you are, I need you to look at that watch and open it for me and for the baby.” She was really tired and could not think of a way to explain it without freaking him out. She hoped he would do as she asked. John walked back to Jackie in the kitchen. “I will do it for Rose and the baby, though I don’t understand why,” Jackie handed him the watch. She watched as a golden glow came out of the watch and surrounded the doctor, she then left the room to report to Rose. Jackie went into the room Rose was laboring in. “I.” was all she could get out before the Doctor bounded into the room. “Rose, the baby, Oh my Rose, I love you.” He said as he took her hand. 

Owen told her it was time to push. The Doctor was right there to help Rose through. It took several contractions and an hour for Rose to push out their Daughter. They wrapped the baby and put her on Rose’s chest. The Doctor used the sonic to check the baby over. Owen and Martha would not understand what to check for in a new born half human baby. “She is perfectly healthy,” reported the Doctor. He gently took his daughter so that Owen and Martha could move Rose to the bed and finish taking care of her. The Doctor sat next to Rose with their daughter in his arms. Jackie was standing by him looking at her granddaughter. No matter if this baby was half alien, she was her grandbaby and she would love her, she loved the Doctor too, but never would say it. She had learned to appreciate the Doctor while he had been John. Mickey and Pete arrived at the flat. Pete came in to meet his grandchild. Mickey hung back in the kitchen.

Outside of the row of flats, there were three men from UNIT holding down the fort. They were told to be on the lookout for a girl with dark hair, who had a ponytail. She had been seen wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans. Four kids walked up, as it was after school. All of them wore the same dark blue shirt and khaki pants. They did not think anything of it and let them in the building. They figured it was a bunch of kids who just got out of school. If they had looked closely they would have seen one sniff and smile a maniacal grin. Not just one Time Lord but Two. She figured if she could take out one of the Time Lords, she could get her family rescued and they could control the galaxy, as the Father had promised. She separated from the actual children and sniffed her way to the flat that the Time Lords were in. She took out her weapon that she had hidden. It may have been small, but it was powerful and not human made. She found the flat and turned the knob, walking in.

Jackie, Pete, and the Doctor where talking quietly in the bedroom with the baby, while Rose rested in the bed watching her family. Mickey, Martha, and Owen were in the kitchen having tea. Mickey would go in to see the baby when Rose was ready. He saw a shadow go by the doorway. Jackie and Pete were talking about how beautiful the baby was. Rose and the Doctor were kissing and telling each other how much they loved and missed each other. When all four of them heard a sniff, a giggle, and a weapon power up. They turned to look at a girl, who looked about ten smiling at them. “Well I guess I get the Time Lord after all. Either you will come with me or you will give me the baby.” The little girl said as she aimed the gun at Rose. The look on the Doctor’s face went from loving father to Oncoming Storm. He had given them a chance; he had almost missed his daughter’s birth to give them a chance. The chance was over, and the Sister would get neither him nor his newborn daughter. Pete went to step in, when the Doctor motioned him back. He handed the baby to Jackie and she went to the other side of the bed. The Doctor told he would go with her. Rose looked at him and started crying, “Doctor please be careful.” She said. She knew that there would be nothing to stop him from protecting his daughter. He had given up so much to try and give these aliens a chance.

The Doctor walked out toward the front door, with the Sister following close behind. Mickey and Martha had figured out what was going on and was keeping an eye on them, ready for action when the time was right. Mickey had contacted Jack to tell him where the Sister was. When the Doctor opened the front door and went out; there were the three people from UNIT standing around the door with weapons drawn. “You will tell them to stand down, Time Lord. I can turn around and get back to your child in minutes.” The Doctor signaled for them to stand down. He would take care of this and the other members of the Family shortly. As they walked down the stairs the Sister said, “I will get you back to my ship and soon you will be dead and we will live forever.” Right after they got right outside of the door, the Sister was knocked unconscious. Jack had been waiting for them to come down. “Well, she would not have gotten to her ship; it was confiscated and moved already. So, Doc, how are Rose and the baby doing?” Seconds later the UNIT soldiers were there to take the Sister to the holding cell. “Rose and our daughter are fine. I will take care of the Family, keep them for me. I will be there in an hour.” Jack saluted the Doctor, when he was like this it made him want to salute and follow orders. 

The Doctor ran back up stairs, he did not want to worry his wife. He stepped into the room and Rose started crying. They were tears of joy for his safe return. He took the baby from Jackie and sat on the bed with Rose, “Well my love, we should name the baby.” All the things they would have normally done in the last 10 weeks did not happen, but the TARDIS would take care of the nursery. She had felt when the baby had been born. Rose smiled at her love. She was glad that he was here and himself when the baby finally came. “Any name ideas my love?” Pete and Jackie left them room to let them have privacy. Soon that would be them. Rose and the Doctor cuddled with the baby between them. Rose smiled at him, “What do you think of Suzette Jane, or Susan Jacklynn?” She wanted to name the baby after several people, but one of them had to be her mum. Her mum had been her everything growing up and had helped her so much the six months she was stuck in the other universe. “Either is good for me, we could name her Suzette Akytor Jane Tyler. What do you think, that names her after all three.” The Doctor replied. Rose thought about it. “Let’s go with yours, Suzette Akytor Jane Tyler it is.” 

Pete and Jackie met up with the others in the kitchen for tea. Jackie was telling Mickey and Jack all about the baby. Martha sat next to Mickey; the ten weeks of living in the same flat had changed their relationship. Ianto came in to let Jack know that all four of them were in a holding cell. Their ship had been deactivated and taken by UNIT to be dismantled. They would have the space to deal with a ship that big. They had learned that UNIT and Torchwood 3 could work together and get a job done. The Doctor came out and told them the name they had chosen. Jackie was thrilled that the baby was named after her. He told them he would need to go take care of the Family and Rose was ready for visitors. “Need me to come with you?” Jack asked the Doctor. He knew what the Oncoming Storm was capable of. The Family had not only put him in hiding, took away time with his wife, almost made him miss the baby’s birth, but they had threatened the newborn. “Jack, this is something I do alone. They will pay for what they have done. They only have two weeks left of life, but maybe I should give them eternity they want.” Jack wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but he knew the Doctor would make sure that no one would be hurt by the Family again. He was for execution or making them watch each other die in two weeks. “Just be careful, Rose will kill me if you get hurt.” The Doctor left and Jack made his way into see Rose.

Rose enjoyed the company of the others, while she silently worried about the Doctor. Mickey and Jack fawned all over the baby. They would soon be returning to their normal lives; the Doctor, Rose, and Suzie would go travel on the tardis, Pete and Jackie would move to their house and get ready for the arrival of their baby. Jack figured it was time to go back to work. Mickey would be working with him at Torchwood and keep the flat he was living in. Martha and Mickey had talked the night before about their future. She was going to transfer down to the hospital here and finish getting her degree. She would also be on call for UNIT. The group got quiet after awhile waiting for the Doctor to return. “Can someone get me some tea and a bit to eat?” Rose asked. “Of course love,” Jackie replied. She would take care of Rose until the Doctor took her back onto the TARDIS. She had seen the life and could understand why her daughter loved it. She would miss her and the baby when she left. 

The Doctor returned and came into the bedroom, he was very quiet. Everyone else left the room, Jack, Ianto, and Owen excused themselves to go back to Torchwood. Mickey and Martha left to their own apartment. Jackie and Pete returned to the kitchen to clean up. “What did you do?” Rose asked. She was pretty sure he wouldn’t be merciful after what the Family had done to them. “I entombed them in a special type of cement. They will forever be gargoyles standing at the four corners of the cemetery. Forever watching the dead and never dying. I gave them what they want.” Rose motioned the Doctor over to her, she pulled him into bed with her when he came near. “I love you. I know you did what you thought was best and I will never judge you. I was so afraid when the Sister showed up. I knew that you would take care of it and protect us.” He held Rose as they watched the baby sleep. Far away there was someone watching the time lines. The one who called himself Fred said, “It is time.”


	17. The Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets together for dinner before Rose, the Doctor and Suzie go back to life on the TARDIS

Rose, the Doctor, and Suzie had returned to the TARDIS. They had parked on the rift for a few days, as the TARIS needed some energy after being stored for so long. Rose also wanted to spend some time with her mum and Pete as she did not know how often they would visit. The TARDIS was overjoyed to have the baby Time Lord on board. She had created a room off of the Doctor’s that had everything a new parent and a baby would need. It was done in pastels, peach and pink. Rose had loved it. She sat in the nursery and fed the baby. The Doctor was tinkering because it was needed for them to leave soon. She had been so happy the Doctor had returned in time for the delivery. She loved her Doctor and their little family. Maybe someday they would have another. For now this was enough. 

The Doctor started feeling weird, he felt like something was coming and he could not decide if it was good or bad. He had the TARDIS look for abnormalities while he text Jack to do the same. They were going to have dinner tonight with her parents before they took off. They would be back soon; Jackie would be calling when she went into labor so Rose could be there. He was happy that he had a family again. He enjoyed Suzie’s every waking moment. She was a beautiful child, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who knew what they would change into. As he watched the computer for any abnormalities Rose came in the control room with the baby. She had been feeding and changing her. The Doctor took nights so Rose could get her sleep. He was so grateful that she was back and that they had their child. He still wondered how things were changing, and who had been helping them. He needed to know if it was for bad or good reasons. He did not know that he would find out soon. Rose handed the baby to the Doctor and kissed him. “How is it going? We ready to go after Mum’s dinner tonight?” Rose had, had enough of being parked for the three months and wanted to get away from Cardiff. “Yep all ready to go. Did you get everything from the flat?” He asked Rose. “Yep, Martha and Mickey helped me get it clean. They did not want me to stress, so they had everything packed and it cleaned before I got there. They seem like a great couple. They got really close staying at the flat together. Glad Mickey got someone now.” The Doctor got a text that everything was fine, so they went off to have lunch at the local chippy. Rose still loved her chips. 

A few hours later Jack and Ianto came knocking at the door it was time for the family dinner. The family now included Jack and Ianto, along with Mickey and Martha. Jackie knew that she would not be up for much soon; she wanted to celebrate her new house with everyone. She was glad that they would not be poor like her and Rose was, but she also wouldn’t be so rich. She really did not like the lifestyle or the other Jackie’s friends. She was busy getting everything ready. Pete had been busy all day setting up the nursery. She was afraid she would go into labor early and wanted to be ready. They had Rose on speed dial, and Jackie hoped that the Doctor’s driving would be better this time. Pete did get her a little help so she had a housekeeper. Jackie was a decent cook and Pete preferred for her to cook. Though he had one on call for when the baby came. He was not there for her when Rose was a baby but he would be there for her when Tony did. He would show her that he loved and cared for her and she wasn’t just a replacement for the old Jackie. 

The group arrived just on time. Rose was so happy to see her mum so cheerful. She hugged everyone as they came in.”Pete will show you around. I got a few more things to get finished.” Rose and Martha told her they would help. Rose handed Suzie to the Doctor. “Doctor, as soon as I am done, I get my granddaughter,” Jackie told him. She was going to take all the time she could get to hold and cuddled her. With that Jackie turned and went into the kitchen, followed by Martha and Rose. The men went and followed Pete while he showed them the house. “Make sure you tell Jackie how good the nursery looks. She has a little self doubt about it. Anything that woman wants I will do. She has been nonstop cleaning since we moved in a few days ago.” Rose helped her mum plate the food and Martha helped set the table. They talked about babies and how Martha wanted one after she was an official doctor of course. She said Jack was helping her get to do her tests early using her alien experiences. She had found happiness with Mickey and loved baby Suzie. “You know after Rose and the Doctor leave, I expect Sunday dinners with you and Mickey, Martha. “ Jackie told her. “And Rose, I expect that you make as many of those as you can.” Rose hugged her mum, “You know we will.” Jackie yelled out to the men that dinner was ready. They all came in and sat around the dining room table. The Doctor looked around at his family and realized how much Rose had changed him and his life.

Later that evening the group returned to the TARDIS for their goodbyes. Jackie had cried when they left. She had Pete and Tony and glad that this time she would not be alone when Rose left. As the group were about a block from the TARDIS Jack’s phone rang. “Doc, we got an issue. Something landed on the rift by the TARDIS, and they are saying it has a signature close to being your TARDIS. Who else has anything close to that?” As they got closer they saw an odd looking building not far from the TARDIS. Jack, the Doctor, and Mickey took front positions. The Doctor pulled Rose behind him and handed her the baby. “If I say run, you run. Martha and Ianto you keep Rose and Suzie safe.” With that the door opened and the Doctor recognized the man that stepped out. “You helped us once Doctor. We are here to ask again.” “Were you the one messing with the time lines?” He asked the man. “Yes we just fixed things, once upon a time that was what we do.” The man said. He smiled at the Doctor, “come let me meet the family.” He said as he walked toward the group.


	18. The Doctors "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the Doctors friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor who

The Doctor was leery, but allowed the man to pass, “Hi, I am Braxiatel, Nice to meet you.” He looked at Martha, “I apologize for telling you a different name, I did not need the Doctor knowing of my existence.” Rose looked at the Doctor, she was worried, “Rose, it is okay, this is my brother. I am not sure how you survived I think you have quite a story to tell. Is there anyone else?” Braxiatel looked at the Doctor, “Yes I do, I believe we should retire to your TT capsule so that we may talk. There are others five Time Lords, two from the House of Lunbarrow that you probably won’t remember. Romana and Pandak also are here. They are waiting to talk to you. We saved twenty five others to. We knew what was going to happen. There was so many in the Counsel that had gone mad from the war. We took off in a TT-50 and cloaked ourselves from them, and ended up from you also. We had been moored on a planet until just recently. You stopped the war, and we are here to ask you for help.” The Doctor stared at his brother. Never had he imagined that his brother would ask for help. Nor did he imagine that he would ever see another Time Lord other than his own child. 

The whole group followed the Doctor and Rose into the TARDIS. Jack was not going to these people just yet. He text the on call team to keep an eye on the second TARDIS and let him know if anyone else came out. Mickey and Martha were going to keep an eye on Rose and the baby. They were not sure if the Time Lords had finally showed their face because the baby was born and they were going to try to take her. They may have trusted the Doctor, but Jack knew how bad the Time War had gotten and was not about to trust these people, the Doctor’s brother or not. The Doctor did not want to leave the control room, Rose took Suzie to put her to bed and Martha followed. Jack and Mickey stood guard by the entry way to the back of the TARDIS. Braxiatel realized that the men did not trust him, and he knew that as associates of the Doctor they would also need their help too. He would need to get all of them to trust him. “So brother, how did you survive and what happened?” 

Braxiatel sat on the jump seat.”We started realizing how bad things were getting. There was no way to win against the Daleks. You kill one they brought five more. You were there, you fought. You saw how ugly and bad it had gotten. We tried to get people to listen to us, the counsel hand started to go mad. They would not listen. So I took a page out of my brother’s book. I got Romana and Pandak on my side; they helped me convince some people. We tried to get more, but the counsel tried to stop us. We wanted to save as many as we could. We stole a TT-50 model and got away as fast as we could.” The Doctor noticed his brother looked worn out. We stayed on a planet Dexiom 5 for awhile, found a way to block ourselves, our telepathy and the TT capsule from any time lords. When the planet exploded and the Daleks with it, we knew it was you. I thought you had died.” He had mourned his brother, but had been thankful that he stopped the never ending Time War. “We have been trying to find a planet that will be a good place for us to start over. That is where you come in. You have traveled more and met more people, seen more than we have. Can you help us find a new home?” He looked at the Doctor expectedly. He had helped hi s brother, one because he was a hero to them, and two because he knew that the Doctor having Rose was an important start to the survival of the Time Lords.

The Doctor looked at his brother. He was glad to have Time Lords around; glad to know he was not the last. He had family and friends. Rose and Martha returned to the room. “Did you help Rose get back, and her family?” Though he had said he was the one called Fred, the Doctor wasn’t going to believe it. “Yes, she is an important part of our survival. I could not understand what a human had to do with our survival. I think there is more to her, isn’t there brother, Bad Wolf.” He replied. The Doctor knew that they were not suppose to save people or mess with time lines. “What made you go against the rules?” the Doctor asked. “Rules how are there rules? We should still be Time Lords but we have seen what you have done, the people and planets you save. You don’t cause issues. We thought that maybe you were right. We don’t want to do what you do. We want to start over and find a compatible species so that we can have children and keep the Time Lords alive like you have with your daughter. We just want your help.” The Doctor had never thought he would have his brother ask for help. Once upon a time he probably would have never gave it to him, but now these people they were all that was left of Gallifrey. 

“Let me talk to Rose and my companions, can you give us ten minutes? We will meet you outside then.” The Doctor asked Braxiatel. “Yes, I believe your bond mate has just as much say as you. Just so you know, you will have a very long marriage to this one.” He said with a smile, nodded to Rose and left. Rose looked at the Doctor, “I thought they were all gone?” “So did I. I thought I killed them all. This group had figured out that they needed to try and save some of the people. They went into hiding to block anyone from finding them and forcing them back to the fighting. Now they want our help to find a suitable place for them to live and start over.”Jack interrupted,”Doc, do you trust him?” The Doctor was not sure if he really did. But the one thing that stood out was them being willing to change a time line to help him. “Jack, my brother and I have had our ups and downs. I trust him because he changed a time line to bring me Rose, he brought her family here. This is not something a Time Lord would ever do. I am willing to help him, if you will help me. I will need your help while we are here. This may take a few weeks so it would be best if your team could keep an eye on them until we do find them a new home.” Jack nodded. He would keep an eye on this group and make sure nothing happened to his friends.

The Doctor talked to Rose and the rest of the group. Oh though they were not planning on traveling with the Doctor and Rose any more, they all decided to stay until these people had found a new home if that was what was decided. He explained what he believed and that he did not feel any deceit from them. He now had a telepathic bond with the other Time Lords. He no longer felt alone at all. He could help save the people that he thought he had killed. He told them he really wanted to help them and they could help him or stay here until he was done. He would not put his wife or baby in danger. These people had helped him, had gave him Rose and their child. All of them listened and understood where the Doctor was coming from. Rose held his hand, “Doctor, my love, we will help your family. They want to survive and our child is proof that it is possible.” The rest agreed whole heartedly. The Time Lords had helped and they were willing to save them. “We will stay with you and help get them settled.” Jack said. Martha and Mickey said “Yes” in agreement. With that the Doctor took Rose and Jack out to talk to the other Time Lords.


	19. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Doctor Who

Rose was happy for the Doctor. He now had more than her and Suzie. The other Time Lords seemed quite happy with the baby. Losing everything had seemed to change them from how the Doctor had explained them to her. Romana even came over and asked her to hold Suzie. She knew that she had them to thank for saving her and bringing her and her family home. She watched the Doctor and the Time Lords talk. Her Doctor was so different than the others. They all dressed as they had on Gallifrey and acted stauncher then the Doctor ever had. She listened to them talk and watched Romana with Suzie. She knew that Time Lords did not really raise their children. 

The Doctor watched Rose as he talked with Braxiatel about finding a planet for them to live on, one that they could mingle with the inhabitants to have more children and continue their people. The inhabitants would need to be compatible with Time Lords, but would also need to welcome them. The Time Lords could not just come in and take over. He knew that would be difficult for them, but this was their only chance to survive. “I think that a planet that is just a few years into colonization would be the best. “ The Doctor said. “This way the population of the planet may be more welcoming and both species could have a say in the planet and the future together.” “Something in the future, I hope.” Said Romana, “It’s going to be hard enough to change ourselves and learn new things, I hope we can have some comfort.” The Doctor shook his head. “There is going to be some adjustment for everyone Romana, but we will find you somewhere that would not be a hardship on you.” “I agree,” said Braxiatel, “Colonization means that there is space travel. We also have to worry about who among us can produce children. Looming may take us awhile.” The Doctor looked at his brother, “We will run some tests to see who can produce a child naturally. I do not believe that looming will be welcome on most planets. However humans have a process called Invitro Fertilization that can help to produce children. In about 3,000 years from now it is perfected and all attempts produce children. This means that the females will get pregnant as Rose did.” 

The Doctor looked at Romana as he said this; he wanted to see the look on her face when she heard that she would carry a baby as they did in the old days. Romana looked down at Suzie, being pregnant did not sound like something she wanted. She had seen babies on the planet that they had been stranded on so the child was not unfamiliar to her. He continued “There were only two species that were 100% compatible with Time Lords, both died during the Time War and neither had interplanetary travel. This means the only compatible species that we know of is human.” “I have been studying planets for awhile, “Braxietal explained to the Doctor, “I have been running simulations against all species that we know of to find a compatible species. Your humans are compatible, but we would need a specific part of their evolution. We would require your help in finding the right colonization of a planet for us” he said looking at Rose.”She is compatible do to some changes in her.”   
Rose looked at the Doctor as Suzie started fussing. “I am going to go back to the TARDIS and feed her, I would be more comfortable there, no offense.” She stated looking at Braxietal at the last part. “What is a TARDIS?” Braxiatel asked. Rose looked at him oddly as she put Suzie on her shoulder and patted her back, “That’s our ship, isn’t this your TARDIS?” The Doctor looked at her proudly. “No this is a TT capsule, just as your ship is.” The Doctors brother replied. The Doctor pulled Rose to him and explained, “When I left Gallifrey I was travelling with my granddaughter Susan, I told you about her. She is the one who named her the TARDIS from Time and Relative Dimension in Space.” Braxiatel knew that his brother was never one for rules, but thought it was odd even for him to name a TT capsule. “So you call your TT capsule TARDIS.” He asked. “Yes. You know that they are grown and sentient beings.” He said. 

Braxietal just shook his head; he would never understand his brother. He knew that Rose and his brother were an important part of their survival. Suzie was proof that they could have children and keep their species alive. Though Rose really was not completely human any more she was still a human and humans would be compatible. He wondered if his brother knew that Rose would not die for a long, long time for a human or that she was more than even a Time Lord now. He knew now was not the time for him to know. “While we wait to find our new home, we would like you to teach us about humans and how to interact with the outside world here.” The Doctor knew that would be a tall order, Time Lords had been taught there whole lives to believe humans were below them and now they were on Earth.


	20. Family

Teaching the Time Lords how to act like humans was not going well. Every day the Doctor looked for a planet and time period to drop the Time Lord’s and Gallifreyans off to. He wanted to spend time with his wife and daughter, even Jackie would be better than trying to help stuffy Time Lords to act and dress like humans. 

Romana did not like the way humans dressed and would always come out condescending when talking to them at the shops when Rose would take her out. Romana could not understand Rose or the way she cared for the baby. She did not hire someone to watch her and would breast feed Suzie. Out of all the Time Lords that they were helping Romana was the worst at change. Rose hated taking her out, the Doctor could see the stress of every outing when they got back to the TARDIS. Today Rose came in and handed the baby to the Doctor. “I can’t deal with her, she cannot seem to grasp that she has to learn how to act like a human. She can’t even grasp me taking care of the baby. Every time I see her she offers to get one of the others to take care of Suzie instead of taking her. How much longer do I have to do this?” The Doctor put his arm around her and held her close. ‘Hopefully soon my love., I am getting close, we know what time period will work with human DNA but we need to find a planet that they won’t disrupt. Braxietal had some ideas of where he wants to go but none will match up. This is harder than I thought.” He held his wife close. He wanted to be alone, and travel with his family. Having to stay here was hard, even if it is for family he thought long dead. 

Jack walked in, “Hey what’d up, what is wrong?” he said looking at Rose’s face. “I can’t take Romana anymore,” She said as she stepped away from the Doctor to give him a hug. “She can’t grasp us ‘humans’,” she said with exasperation. Jack looked at the Doctor, “I have an idea, let me and Ianto take her out the next few days. I’m not really human, and to be honest I like the way me being wrong irritates them,” he said with a grin. The Doctor thought for a moment. If anyone could handle Romana it would be those two. Rose could deal with aliens and even Time Lords but Romana was Romana and hard for most Time Lords to deal with. “Let’s give that a try,” he agreed. “I think she may do better with you. I even tried sending my brother to talk to her; she doesn’t seem to understand that she will have to learn to at least tolerate humans and the behaviors that seem to bother her.”

Jack and the Doctor talked about their plan for Romana the next day. Rose sat on the Jump seat holding the baby. The doctor looked over at her, she looked so tired. After Jack had left the TARDIS the Doctor called Jackie to have her baby sit Suzie so that he could take Rose out. She had been so helpful with his people and taking care of a young baby. He and Braxietal had their own hands full, but he had been neglecting his wife and he felt bad. Jackie and Pete were more than happy to take the baby. Rose looked at the Doctor. “Are you sure this is okay? Mom is due any day, I don’t want to put more on her.” “Your mom knows her limits, they still have staff. You need a break. You have worked so hard helping with my family and having a new born. Let’s just go out tonight and have some us time. 

The Doctor and Rose dropped the baby off to Pete and her mum. Rose kissed Suzie goodbye, “There are bottles with breast milk that need put in the fridge. Warm them by putting the bottle in hot water tell they are warm, and don’t forget to check how hot they are before you give them to her.” Jackie looked at Rose like she grew two heads, but she understood her daughters behavior. “Love, I know how to take care of a baby. I raised you, and soon I will have your brother. Just go have fun. Don’t worry about us.” Rose looked at her mum, “Sorry, I know mum. Speaking about my brother, how are you doing? Have you had any contractions?” Rose was worried and even though she wanted alone time with the Doctor she was worried about leaving Suzie. “Rose, I am fine. I saw the Doctor today I have at least another week or two before he comes.” Rose hugged her mum. She smiled at the Doctor, “You two go out and have some fun,” before she pushed them out the door and shut it. She smiled at Pete as they took the baby to the living room to spend time with their grandchild.

The Doctor took Rose to a nice restaurant so that they could sit and enjoy each other’s company. They had so many visitors to the TARDIS at all hours of the day and night. His family did not feel the need to knock and had walked in several times to walk out again as they did not like PDA. He had told them all to knock. Even Jack would walk in at the wrong time, though he would just want to stay and watch. “Rose my love, I have a whole night planned.” “Oh is that why you brought a bag with us?” She asked. She had wondered why he did, but thought it was for the baby. “We will have a night at a hotel. I know you are just as tired as me of being interrupted and having visitors. Will you be okay away from Suzie for the night?” Rose was excited a night alone. She loved Suzie, and she was a great baby, she hardly ever cried and already slept through the night at six weeks old. “My love I would love to stay the night with you away from everyone. Mum can call if there is a problem. Let’s go, “She said as she stood up. She wanted away from people from everyone and just have a night with just him. 

Rose and the Doctor held hands as they walked along the river. He needed this as much as her. Having so many people in his head after so long was stressing on him. He spent many hours a day trying to help his family, help her family with moving back to this universe, and dealing with any issue that Jack and his team had arise. He couldn’t wait for the day they could head back out on their own away from earth and start exploring again as a family. 

After a lovely evening, they retired to their hotel room. Finally alone they held and kissed each other breathless. No one was there or knew where they were to interrupt them. They slowly explored each other. Rose stopped, “Doctor, what about birth control?” Rose loved Suzie but she wasn’t ready to go through another pregnancy the Doctor held her and kissed her neck slowly. “My love, I took care of that when you came back. We won’t get pregnant without you being ready, okay?” She could barely do anything but moan. Several hours later she fell asleep in his arms. 

The next morning they were woken at 6 am by a call from Jack. “Doc, we have a problem. We have a spaceship that just showed up. They are asking to talk to the Time Lords. Your brother is not really sure who it is. Thought you all knew everything. Can you get back here to help?’ Rose moaned as she overheard the call. They had no alien invasions in a while and why did it have to happen now. The Doctor told Jack they would be right there. He kissed his wife and handed her the phone. “Call your mum; see if she is okay with Suzie. I will have Mickey and Martha go over there too.” Rose called her mum and dealt with her. She explained that they would be sending Mickey and Martha to them and there was an alien problem. Her mum told her to go deal with it and save the world. 

Rose and the Doctor met Jack at the hub. Braxietal and Romana were there. They looked over the information that the Cardiff team had. He looked at Braxietal, “You are sure you do not know who this is?” What they want?” Braxietal looked at his brother; he knew that he still did not trust him 100%. “No I don’t, I know I went off world, but never explored as much as you.” “Let’s go see what the TARDIS can make of this.” When they got to the TARDIS the Doctor tried to hail the ship. He wanted to know what they were dealing with. Not many knew of the Time Lords. The ship didn’t answer. There had been no communication besides the one demand to speak to the Time Lords. Rose came and took the Doctor’s hand letting him know she was there as the men talked. Minutes later the TARDIS flashed mauve lights, the Doctor ran over and looked at the monitor, three alien’s appeared in front of the TARDIS.


	21. Earth Adventures

“Doc have you seen these aliens before?” asked Jack. The Doctor shook his head as he looked at the three headed four armed beings. Jack pulled out his favorite gun; the Time Lords just looked at him. They were diplomats and never used weapons unless they had to. “Jack, let’s talk to them first.” The Doctor said. He looked at Rose, “No chance you will stay in here for now will you?” Rose glared at him, “I may be a mum now, but I am your wife and your companion. Where you go I go. “Roman looked at her with respect. She knew that the Doctor had to have seen something in Rose and now she was seeing that side of her. “Doctor, let your mate go. She is strong and had to deal with you for years. I will protect her, if it will make you feel better.” She knows Rose does not need her, but she also knows that the Doctor was never a regular time lord. Rose looked at her in thanks. Romana nodded at her as they walked out to meet the new aliens. 

The Doctor took the lead out of the door with Jack behind him. Braxietal, Rose and Romana followed. They had never seen the Doctor in this mode and wanted to see what he would do. They had heard the stories of what Jack; Rose and the Doctor were capable of. Now that the universe knew there were more Time Lords Braxietal wondered if they would be called on to help save the day too. Braxietal was jealous of the Doctor and his ability to shed the Time Lord protocols and become a better man. Though he did not know that it was jealousy as that was unbecoming of a Time Lord. He watched as the Doctor walked up to the aliens as the humans around went running and screaming. Jack’s team quietly came out behind the TARDIS, on the ready in case they were needed. 

“You are a Time Lord?” one of the three aliens asked. “Yes, I am the Doctor, and who are you? I have yet to meet one of your kind.” The Doctor replied, his eyes watching all three aliens as he talked to them. “We have heard there is still a Time Lord that protects this planet. Is this you?” The Doctor stood up straighter; Jack put his hand on his hidden gun. He was worried what this line of questioning meant. “I am the protector of this planet. What is it that you need?” Romana and Braxietal were leery of the new beings and stood on each side of Rose. Even Jack’s team had their guns at the ready. The alien looked at the group. “We are the Traspet. We travel to different galaxies bringing needs to other planets. We want to use this planet as a stopover between our planet and another that we. We can use this rift to fuel up. We would stay up in the atmosphere; the people of this planet seem to be afraid of us.” As the aliens and the Doctor talked UNIT showed up, people piling out of the vehicles with guns drawn, the Doctor got worried with all the trigger happy people showing up. He looked at Jack and Rose who walked over to UNIT to explain it was being taken care of and that the Doctor and Torchwood had it well in hand. The aliens looked around. They were getting nervous. The Doctor looked at his brother, Braxietal stepped forward, “We are also Time Lords and can help you too, let’s go into our ship over here and talk. One of the high members of Unit, Jack, Rose, and his team all retired to the TT capsule to talk. Jack’s team and a few members of Unit took observation posts, while the other members of UNIT went a street over to not be seen. 

The group talked about what was needed by the aliens and how often they thought they would be coming through. Jack explained that he was in charge of Torchwood and that he would be the person that they would need to contact and he would be helping them. A few hours later they had a treaty signed between Unit, Torchwood, and Traspet. The Doctor and Braxietal had learned much about the people and planet that they had come from. They knew some what about the solar system that they came from. The Doctor had decided he wanted to learn more about this planet and knew him and Rose would be visiting it soon.

After the aliens had left Braxietal talked to the Doctor about helping other aliens as he did. He wanted to be more like his younger brother, helping when he could. “You have a family now; I want to help people like you do. You have helped so many people all alone. You have us now. We don’t have to just watch worlds get destroyed or people die. You have Earth and the people that you care about. I think we could do good too.” The Doctor looked at Braxietal, he knew that his people would have to change in order to be able to live again, but he never thought they would want to do what he did, help.” If his brother was the hugging type, which no Time Lord was, he would have hugged him. Instead he shook his hand, “Brother I am glad to hear that. One Time Lord saving the Multiverse is never enough.”

 

After everyone had left, Rose and the Doctor returned to their TARDIS. As he slowly kissed her the phone rang. Rose sighed; she knew it was time to get their daughter. She looked at the phone and sure enough it was mum. “Mum it’s okay, everything is worked out and they are gone, “She started to say. It was Mickey that replied, “Your mum is in labor, we are at the hospital. She wants you now.” Rose looked at the Doctor; he took her hand and said, “Run” as they ran out of the TARDIS. Even on Earth their life was one adventure after another.


End file.
